Room On The Third Floor
by Carlisle's Fave Patient
Summary: All Human. Esme's gonna look after some kids during the summer.One day, Carlisle turns out of the blue in the door of her "room on the 3rd floor". Can she handle being around that incredibly beautiful and sarcastic man? Better than it sounds. please R
1. Room on The Third Floor

**A/N: So, none of these charecters belong to me. They're Stephenie Meyer's, and I wish I could hug her for creating them! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Room on The 3rd Floor. **

Esme's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, to face that sunny Monday morning. I was at my fourth year of the Architecture College now, but I wasn't going to attend any special classes today. It was my first day taking care of the Summer Prep-School Kids.

It was like summer activities, but the only thing was that the kids were younger than the others, so we would just look after them while their parents were still working.

My mom came up with the idea actually, since I wasn't going to Florida with her and dad, and there was nothing better to do that summer, and she suggested Prep-School Kids because I love babies and little kids. She said I was going to going to have a great time. And she was probably right.

I got up and glanced at the clock. Perfect. It was 8:00 a.m. I had to be there by 9:00. I would have enough time for everything. I headed to my closet and picked up my old blue jeans and a big yellow T-Shirt.

I slipped of off my nightgown and dressed up with the jeans and the shirt.

After that I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Oh, I desperately had to do something with my hair. So I combed my caramel curls into a high ponytail. Done.

I went down the stairs for breakfast and there was a note on the refrigerator which said:

"_Dear Esme, _

_Your Dad and I had to leave to the airport by 6:00 am. We didn't want to wake you since you'd have to look good on your first day with the kids!_

_Good luck, I know you're gonna do great! _

_Mom" _

I was going to have to call her latter to know how the trip had been. I got milk on the door and prepared some toast with grape jelly. Yeah, grape was my favorite!

After that I rushed up stairs to brush my teeth and grab my purse. With a last glance to the mirror I saw I needed at least a little lip gloss. Since I wasn't too much into make up and stuff. I grabbed my transparent mint lip gloss and ran to the car.

As soon as I was in my baby, my yellow Beatle, I turned on the radio and pulled off to the school. I made the radio louder when "Oxygen" by Colbie Caillat started to play. And in a blink of an eye I was at the school.

I parked the car and caught myself smiling at the sound of children's laughter.

I looked out of the window and saw them; running and playing around. They were so sweet; I was just about to have a great time here.

I went to a building that seemed to be the secretary and introduced myself to the woman behind the desk:

-Hi, my name's Esme Platt. I'm here to look after the kids. – I said starring at her.

-Hello Esme, welcome. I'm Alyson. You've left your name here didn't you? – She asked kindly

I nodded.

-Well, Esme Platt… right! Here's your badge, and the list of names of the kids which you'll look after. Your room is the A14, which is in the end of the corridor of the third floor.

-Ok, thank you Alyson. – I said already leaving the room.

-Welcome, just one thing. All of the parents have sign up when they leave and pick up the kids. If the child's gonna leave with someone but the father or the mother, they'll tell you this when they drop them by. Okay?

-Sure, don't worry about this!

-Fine then. Good luck!

-Thanks, bye.

And with that I left for my room on the third floor, [**A/N: This is for all of the McFly lovers, which I'm not, but my friends are, so… =D] **to meet the kids.

When I got there, there were already two couples, with their kids, waiting for me.

I opened the door and walked in turning around to face them. I ran my eyes trought the page, three of the eight kids I was waiting were already here.

-Good morning, I'm Esme Platt, please come in. – I said smiling at them

-Good morning Ms. Platt, my name's Nicole Hale and this is my husband, Tom. – said the pretty blonde lady that stepped inside the room, as she pointed to her husband that came right after her. – And these are Jasper and Rosalie, our twins. – From behind their dad two beautiful kids appeared. They boy were taller than the girl and had big hazel eyes which were outstanding because of his honey blond curls. And the girl was the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen, she had the same honey hair than her brother, but her hair fell to the middle of her back and her eyes were honey colored too.

-Nice to meet you Jasper and Rosalie, why don't you seat there, and we can talk more latter? I'll just talk to your mom and dad about what you like ok? – I asked them, kindly

-Ok Ms Platt. –Said Rosalie and so she ran to seat on the floor to play with her Barbie doll she's been holding all along. Jasper just stood starring at me.

-Anything you'd like to say Jasper? – I asked kneeling in front of him, so we'd be seeing each other face to face.

-No ma'am, I just wanted to greet you. – And with that he took my hand and kissed the top of it, like an old movie gentleman. I giggled along with his parents.

-Why thank you dear! Now you can go and play with your sister right?

-Ok. – And then he ran off to play with Rosalie.

-Such a gentleman you two have!

-Yeah, I see he's gonna have lots and lots of girls falling for him! – His mom said chuckling; I couldn't help but laugh too.

-Certainly. So, Nicole and Tom, I need you two to sign up here. And in case that someone else's gonna come to pick Jasper and Rosalie, you need to tell me when you come to drop them by ok?

-Fine. I think I'll see you by 5:00 pm then. Is there anything else? –Asked Tom.

-No, I see you guys at 5:00 pm.

-Ok, bye.

-Bye.

As they left the other couple came to give me their little daughter. She was a brunette girl with chocolate eyes, and she seemed to be very clumsy because on her way to me with her parents she tripped three times on her own feet.

-Hello Ms Platt, I'm Reneé Swan and this is Bella our little daughter and Charlie, my husband.

-Hi Bella, welcome. Why don't you go and play with Jazz and Rose over there?

I don't want to, 'cause Rosalie was glaring at me! – She said holding her Teddy Bear closer to her. I laughed and held her hand.

-Ok then, would you like to stay with me to greet the other kids that will be arriving soon then?

Can I? – She asked with a sparkle in her eye.

- Of course – And then I holding her hand and asked Reneé and Charlie to sign the paper and to tell me in the morning in case that someone else but them would come to pick Bella up.

And with that, they left and I was all alone with three adorable kids and a room full of toys and black boars and other funny stuff to do with them.

I sat there and started to pull a puzzle together with Bella and Jasper while Rosalie watched a movie with Cynthia [her Barbie doll] and within five minutes another couple arrived.

-I'll be right back guys. – I whispered to them and went to the door to greet the new arrival.

The little boy that came in was named Henry Richards, and he was a little fat which made him fluff, he had brown hair and hazel eyes and ran to seat next to Rose to watch the movie with her.

I repeated the same explanation progress with Henry's parents. And right after they left a new couple arrived:

Tamara and Greg brought their kids, Emmett and Alice Brandon. Emmett was six years old [he was the older among the other kids] and he seemed to be a very strong boy, he was the bigger one in the room. He had black hair and baby blue eyes. Alice had the same eyes and hair color than the older brother, but her hair cut was Channel style, instead the short messy hair her brother had. She was four years and she was the smallest girl in the looked like a dark haired Tinker Bell version.

-Hello Emmett. Alice. Welcome- I smiled at them

-You are really beautiful Ms Platt. – Alice said grinning.

-Thanks, Alice. – I smiled back.

-Can I beat someone up? – Emmett asked exited.

-Uhm, why don't we find something better to do Em? – I asked trying not to laugh at the disappointed look on his face.

-Ok, I'll just bet something with Alice then – And so the two of them walked into the room and started playing along to the other kids.

Tamara and her husband had also brought their little nephew, Mike Newtown with them.

He was small, just a bit bigger than Alice and had blonde hair and baby blue eyes hidden behind his glasses. He seemed like he would be a bright kid.

As soon as Alice and Emmett's parents left I counted the kids in the room.

Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Bella Swan, Henry Richards, Emmett and Alice Brandon, Mike Newtown… who's missing? I was expecting eight. – I looked down at the list and read the only strange name. – Edward. Edward Cullen, he shall be here in no time.

**A/N: Well, just gess who's gonna be Edward's dad? Probably you all will be disapointed! But don't worry Carlisle's included in the story! **

**The second chapter's already done, but I'll wait for you guys to review it! Hope you like it, I'm putting my best on this one! **

**So... hmm, review, please? **


	2. Edward

**Hey... so I do not own Stephenie's characters. I just like to play with them (y)... Hope enjoy!**

**Chapter two: Edward.**

All the kids were watching Barney and singing along. I suggested a hide-and-seek game, but only Alice would agree with me, so we both went to draw something together. She started drawing clothes and told me it was a remake for my wardrobe.

That was when I heard someone clearing his throat, a sound which came from the doorway. I looked up and saw another couple standing there with a bronze haired boy.

I got up and went there to greet them.

-Good morning, – I grinned – you must be Mr. and Mrs. Cullen right? And this is little Edward? – I asked looking at the boy. He was the most beautiful kid I've ever seen. He had a messy hair in a strange bronze tone and deep green eyes, and when I looked at him he gave me a bright smile. I couldn't help the smile that came in response.

-Hi, my name's Edward Senior and this is my wife, Elizabeth, our little Edward slept in today and we had to drop he's brother at the hospital before coming here, that's why we're a little late, I'm sorry. – Said Edward S. apologizing.

-Oh, no problem, I hope nothing's wrong with his brother! – I said, already worrying about someone I didn't even know.

-Ah, no. – Said Elizabeth proudly- he's just out of medical school and today's his first residency day at the city hospital. We're so proud!

-Wow, doctor huh? That seems great, congratulations! And what about you Edward? Will you be a doctor like your brother?

Yes! I'll be as good as my brother! And then I'll take care of many people, just like him!

-That's very nice; now, I need to talk to your mom and dad okay? Why don't you go talk to the other kids, they're all very cool I bet you're gonna like someone. Perhaps Mike?

-Mike Newtown? No way! He's my classmate and I hate him! I'll talk to that big boy over there! I'll see if wants to race with me! – Said him, just exited as Emmett when he had got here.

-Please, no violence okay?

-Fine! Maybe I'll bet my stickers in some game, too.

-Nice, I think he'll love it. – And so little Edward ran and started to talk to Emmett.

-Do you think you can survive our little hurricane? He's impossible. –Asked Elizabeth looking a little worried. – Sometimes the only person who calms him down's his brother because he's very patient.

-Don't worry I love kids, and I bet I can survive anything!

I explained Elizabeth and Edward the whole process once again and then went back to the kids.

They weren't watching TV anymore, except for Henry [which I think that explained the fact that he was a little fat] **[A/N: Sorry who watches a lot of TV, I just prefer internet =D] **, now Alice was still remaking my wardrobe, Emmett and Edward were racing [ they seemed to get along very well], Jasper was trying to convince Bella that Toy Story [which had cowboys in the story] was way better than Kung Foo Panda **[A/N: I stick with Kung Foo Panda no matter how cute Little Jasper might be. Ok, I'll stop!] **and Mike was trying start a friendship with Rosalie who flinched ten feet away when he got too close.

I just sat down and watched them. They were all so cute, even when Emmett ran over little Henry seating in front of the TV and they both started to cry hysterically which made me jump to help them.

After they calmed down, Emmett decided to watch the movie Henry was watching and so he sat there leaving Edward all alone.

I sat once again and I believe my expression reflected my thoughts because suddenly Edward sat by my side:

-Are you sad Ms. Platt?

-Oh, no Edward, I'm just watching you play. I love kids. – I wasn't sad really, I was just thinking of how much I wanted a baby of my own. But I knew I had to finish college first and then find a man who could be a good father AND then marry him.

-And you wish you could have a child then. –Edward said in a sigh and then looked at me smiling.

-Hmm, yes actually, but I'm way too young to have a baby. I have to finish my college first.

-Yeah, and then you'll have to search for a man who's gonna be a good dad for your baby.

-Umm, yes. Sure. – What was he? A mind reader? – I have to find someone very nice first.

-God! You should marry my brother! He's very nice! - Edward said with a look of pure adoration for the brother

I giggled and before I could answer Emmett got tired of the movie and called Edward again.

-I'll talk to you latter Ms. Platt. Don't worry, I bet someone so pretty as you will have no problem finding a good husband! – And with that he ran to play with Emmett.

I just looked at him shocked. Is not like I wanted to be married NOW. Of course I wanted a baby but I wanted to wait four or five years to be a mother, too. I wanted to settle my carrier down, and wanted a decent husband. And anyways I was single at the moment and it didn't bother me, I actually liked it.

The day flew. The kids were all friends now [expect for Edward, Mike and Rosalie. By now Rosalie feared Mike who hated Edward who thought Rosalie was futile who said Edward was overly dramatic who hated Mike back.] , and before I could blink the kids' parents were arriving to pick them.

The first to come was Reneé. Bella ran to her arms and they hugged for a while. After their long hug Reneé thanked me and Bella waved while saying a sleepy "See ya tomorrow" from her mom's arms.

Right after them Samantha [Henry's mom] came and picked him. After her Tom came to pick Rosalie and Jasper:

-Good bye Emmett – said Rosalie kissing his forehead.

-Bye Rose! I'll miss you so much! Promise you'll be back tomorrow! – Said Emmett almost starting to cry.

- Pinkie Swear! – And with that she evolved Emmett's pinkie with her own. And then she ran to hold her dad's hand.

-Good bye my dear and beautiful Alice – Said little Jasper kissing the top of her hand. – I hope you have sweet dreams tonight and can't wait to see you tomorrow morning.

-Good bye sweet Jasper! I hope you'll be in my dreams tonight, so I don't have to wait 'till tomorrow to see you! – And so they hugged each other and Alice kissed Jasper's cheek blushing a little.

-See you tomorrow Jazz, Rose! – I said giggling –See you Tom.

-Bye Ms. Platt, thank you so much. – Tom said laughing and holding the twins' hands.

-See you Ms. Platt. – Said Rose waving.

-Wait. –Jasper said running to grab my hand and kiss once again the top of it. – Good night Ms. Platt, see you tomorrow.

-Good night as well Jasper. See you. – I said still giggling.

When they were gone I was left with a crying Emmett a dazed Alice a sleepy Mike and an already-sleeping Edward.

Edward Senior appeared at the door and got him whispering a "Thank you. See you tomorrow" and leaving. And not five minutes latter Tamara and Greg came to pick Alice, Emmett and Mike:

- Good night Ms. Platt, see you tomorrow. So then I can finish your new wardrobe! It will be fabulous! – Said Alice waving frenetically.

-Night Ms. Platt. Please promise you'll take good care of Rose until I arrive tomorrow! – Said Emmett with pleading eyes.

- I promise Em. You don't have to worry with nothing ok.

-Fine! See ya! – He shouted starting a race with Alice through the corridor.

-Thank you so much Esme. I hope they didn't destroy anything today. – Said Tamara getting the sleeping Mike from my arms.

-No don't worry you guys, they were wonderful. See you tomorrow.

- See you. Take care of yourself.

- Bye.

And I was alone. I went and turned the still-on TV and faced the room. Less than ten minutes ago it was filled with kids in it but it wasn't messy though. I grabbed my purse and went to the door. I turned the lights off and locked the door.

When I got to my car I turned on the radio. I drove home with an absent mind smile, I didn't even pay attention to the music playing, which was rare, I loved to sing along.

I entered the empty house and ran up stairs to take a shower and get in PJs.

As soon as I was ready I ordered pizza and when it arrived I sat in front of the TV to watch "How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days".

I had to admit that even though I liked being single I missed that someone special to watch a movie with me at times like this. But it was probably the pepperoni in the pizza that made me feel that way.

After dinner and movie I went up stairs again to brush my teeth and go to bed, I had a full day tomorrow after all. Sometimes the fact that I loved kids so much and got along so easily with them surprised even me.

I was already in bed when that day started to play like a flashback in my head and there was one little thing that caught my attention…

"_-God! You should marry my brother! He's very nice!__ - Edward said with a look of pure adoration for the brother." _

And then I caught myself wondering how Edward's brother was like. He must be beautiful since little Edward's beautiful. Yeah, definitely the pepperoni.

So, I stopped my thoughts before I could think I accutually had a chance to become Diana Ross and smiled at myself, exited about tomorrow. I was now wondering what it would be like.

Smiling I closed my eyes. I just couldn't wait for the next day.

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and well I want to thank you so much for the reviews, all of you! Specially my dear cousin Funmilayo, thank you my dear! **

**Well, I hope that this new chapter still makes you want to read my FF, I promise that Carlisle'll be on the next one! Maybe... **

**Anyways, thanks once again for the reviews, for adding ROT3F to you faves ans story alert subscription! That makes me really happy! **

**And, if you see some miserable spelling or gramar error, please forgive me, cause I'm not american, and well, I'm trying to make it perfect, so if I miss something please tell me! **

**Bye guys! And, review, please? **

**Kisses to everyone! **


	3. Friend

**A/N: Hey guys! I decided to update soon this time, sice I had nothing to do and I already had this chapter ready. Probably the next one will take a little longer since I started a new CXE FF "Chasing Pavements". BTW I wanted to thank "Mel" for reviewing both of my storyes! So, I hope you enjoy this one! **

**This characters are not mine btw!**

**Chapter Three: Friend:**

I woke up before the sun was in the sky that morning. When I glanced to the watch on the small table beside my bed; it marked 5:48 am. Sweet. Even though I tried I couldn't sleep. I just kept rolling over bed.

So when it was 6:00 I decided to get up and take a long shower.

The water was really hot, which was so good even though the day was really hot too.

After that I dressed up [beige shorts and flip-flops with a green tank top] and went down stairs to watch some TV. Since I had plenty time today I decided make some scrambled eggs for breakfast.

When it was ready I got some orange juice in the refrigerator and sat on the kitchen's table to eat and I did something I usually didn't: I tried to read the news paper.

-Hmm, let me see… Boring, boring, boring… OK, I give up. – So then I got my blue iPod mini and started to listen to "Fifteen" by Taylor Swift. It reminded me so much of my fifteen years and my first boyfriend: Charles. He was such a jerk, thank God we moved from that stupid little town in Ohio.

I washed the dishes, and by the time I was going to brush my teeth it was already 8:45. Time to go; I left Tibby [my iPod] **[A/N: I'll notice that I name things. Please, don't think I'm a freak.] **on the table beside my bed got my purse, the keys and went away.

When I got to the room A14, Alice and Emmett were at the door with their parents already:

"Good morning guys."

"Hey, Esme, sorry we're in a hurry! Greg's got an important meeting today!"

"Oh, ok, go ahead. Good luck Greg." I said waving.

"Thanks! See you latter!"

"Is Rosalie here already?" Asked Emmett bouncing

"Hmm, not yet Em. Let's go inside, shall we?" I asked opening the door.

I opened the door, and the blinds as the kids followed me inside. It was hot and sunny there were no clouds in the sky. It was a day that made everyone smile.

I heard soft footsteps that came towards the room and turned to find who was coming. Even though I didn't know the man standing on the door frame I greeted him with a smile:

"Hi, may I help you?" I asked the blond man.

"Hi, my name's Daniel, I'm Mike's dad. I just came to tell that he's got flu and probably won't be coming to stay here this week." Said Mr. Newton with a tired voice.

"Oh, okay then. But why didn't Tamara and Greg tell me this?" I asked wondering why he would come all the way here just to say that. He could have called.

"They don't know yet, I didn't get the chance to talk to them since yesterday. And they weren't going to bring Mike today, since I didn't have the number of the school I decided to come."

"All right then. I hope Mike will be better soon."

"Thanks! Bye Ms. Platt."

"Bye Daniel."

When he was gone, Edward arrived with his father. And right after him Henry came with his mom.

"Ms. Platt?" I felt someone pulling my shorts.

"Yes Emmett?"

"Where's Rosalie? Is she coming?"

"Yeah, I think so. Why don't we play while we wait?"

Then I got a phone call:

"_Hey Esme, it's Renée, just calling to tell you Bella won't go today, she's sick, so I'm staying home with her, okay?" _

"Hey, did she get flu too?"

"_Apparently. Did someone else get it?" _

"Mike Newtown did. Hope she'll be better soon. See you!"

"_See you Esme. Thanks!" _

"Who's got flu? It's not Rosie is it?" Emmett asked really worried.

"No dear, Bella did."

"Oh, it's okay then. No problem _Bella's _sick!"

"Of course there is!" Edward screamed at Emmett "That means I'm not gonna get to see her!!!"

"Yeah, but I'll still Rose"

"Okay boys, enough."

At that moment Jasper and Rosalie arrived with their parents…

"ROSE!!!" Emmett ran to the door and held her

"Emmy- Emmy! How are you?" She asked smiling.

"I missed you so so so much! I'm great! Come let's play!" He said pulling her inside. They ran and sat on the floor and started to talk.

"Hi my dear and sweet Alice." Jasper said kissing her hand "How did you sleep?"

"Jazzy, I dreamed about you! And colored candy!" She said smiling. "Come, you have to help me with Ms. Platt's new wardrobe!" and so they ran and sat on her small table to draw together.

I laughed and followed them inside the room.

The day passed by very fast. Henry's dad had to come and pick him by noon; he seemed to be sick too. It seemed that lots of kids were getting this flu.

When it was four o'clock Rosalie and Jasper's parents came to pick them. And not five minutes latter, Alice and Emmett left too. I stood there with Edward; we started to watch TV…

"Ugh, I hate Barney! Can we watch something like Fast and Furious?"

"I don't think we have Fast and Furious here Edward… but we can switch channel until you find something you like."

"We could sing on this karaoke! What you think Ms. Platt?"

"Sure! Here, take the book and chose a song, I'll turn it on!"

"I want… hmm…. HERE! "Friend" by Kaitlyn!"

"OK… here it is…"

I turned the karaoke on and the song started to play. We got the microphones and started to sing…

"I like to be around you

When you're not trying to be somebody

And I like to hang with you

Talk about whatever we talk about

I don't care where we go

What we do

Who you know

What you wear

Or if your hair is blue or purple or pink

You don't have to be cool

Don't have to be smart

Don't need to know anything all the time

It's alright if you're a little bit out of it

I don't care I just wanna be your friend"

And then I heard someone clapping from the door way. When I turned around, naturally blushing, I felt my mouth fall open and the man standing there took my breath away:

He was probably the most beautiful creature stepping on earth. He had wavy sun-kissed-blond hair, full rosy perfect lips, the cutest nose ever, and the deepest and most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen in my entire life.

He had a crooked smile on and an evil look in his beautiful eyes…

"That was really sexy!" His voice. Oh his voice. Could a sound in the whole world be more perfect than that?

"CARLISLE!!!" Edward said and ran to his open arms. Carlisle got him lifting him up to holding him.

"Hey little boy! How was your day today?" He asked laughing along with Edward.

"It was great! Why did you take so long to pick me up? All of my friends went away ages ago!"

"Mom had a little problem. She had to go to the hospital. That's why they've sent me. I wanted to see what was wrong, but they told me you'd be here waiting so I ran to pick you!" he explained to his little requesting brother.

"Is mommy okay?" Edward asked alarmed.

"She will be! Don't worry!"

"Hi. Hmm, y-you're his brother r-right?" damn it! Why was I stuttering?

"Yes. I'm Carlisle Cullen! You must be Ms. Esme Platt, right?" He asked; he's smile made my knees weak.

"Yeah, j-just Esme!"

"No problem on me taking him right? My mother is at the hospital!"

"No, of course not. I hope she'll be fine."

"Me too. So did Edward break something today?" he asked with the crooked smile.

"Who?" I had totally forgotten about Edward, I had totally forgotten about everything.

"Edward… my brother?"

"Oh yes! He IS your brother!"

"Are you always like this around handsome man?" he asked sarcastically

"Excuse me? I'm sorry but I don't see any handsome man around here!" I was angry; I hated sarcasm and people who super estimated themselves.

"Then why are you stuttering? And looking at me like this? I mean, you're beautiful, but that doesn't make me idiot!"

"You are naturally idiot! You're sarcastic and you think you're the best just because you're blonde and have green eyes!" WHAT WAS I SAYING?

"Oh, but you have to admit that they are really great green eyes!"

"Yes they are great but…NO! They are NOT great! And… will you stop laughing?"

"You're so cute Esme! Even when mad like this!"

"How can you know? You don't even know me! And don't call me cute!"

"Okay." He said holding back his smile he tried to be sarcastically serious trying hard not to laugh. "Let's start over… Hi, I'm Carlisle Cullen, I'm Edward's brother and I came to pick him today because my parents couldn't!"

"Oh, stop that! You're being sarcastic!"

"What?" he pretended to be surprised. "I am not! I'm trying to be nice to this beautiful young lady I just met!" now he pretended to be offended by his tone. "I can't believe you thought such things about me!"

His cute British accent started to make me confused. He was so perfect and cute even when annoying like this, but he was so cute and… stop! Stop Esme! Concentrate!

"Fine! I'm Esme Platt and its okay that you came to pick Edward up, I hope your mother will be better soon!"

"Oh, now I see some progress. You're a fast learner Esme!" he said sarcastic once again.

I sticked my tongue out at him. Wait! Did I just do what I think I did? Carlisle started to laugh really hard.

"You're gonna teach Edward bad manners like that!" OMG! I had totally forgotten about Edward there, watching us! I blushed. "You're so cute when you blush!

Well Esme, I think we'll have plenty time to meet each other this week. I'll be the one looking after little Ed. So I'll bring and pick him! See you tomorrow!"

He kissed my cheek, laughing when I blushed, and went away with Edward… That perfect creature. How could someone be so perfect and so annoying at the same time?

He walked so smoothly, he was so beautiful, but so sarcastic! I'd have to work things out.

My cheek was still burning where he kissed me when I got home. When I realized I was still dazzled by that beautiful man I've met I didn't even think twice; I ran up stairs to my notebook and turned it on.

There was someone I desperately had to talk to…

**A/N; I hope you're not thinking "OMG, Carlisle is a jerk, I'm not gonna read this anymore!" **

**Don't worry, he's not a jerk, I think chapter five will be in his POV, and the you'll see what I mean! **

**I wanted to mention my dear friends: **

**Marília and Giovanna, who are McFly lovers and helped me with the FF name! Love you guys! **

**I wanna think everyone that added me to faves and alert lists and reviewd! Thank you so much guys! **

**Now, as ussual, I ask you to review here... please?!? **

**I'll be mean, next chapter only after 22 reviews! [that's my lucky number!] **


	4. White Horse

**A/N: They don't belong to me... **

Carolina Platt. She was my cousin, and best friend; her father was my father's older brother and they've moved to England when we were fourteen. Our sweet sixteen had been on the same day at a beach in LA. And it was beautiful; it was like a luau party and all of our closest friends were there.

Carol and I had agreed that we would always e-mail or call each other in an emergency situation. And this _was _an emergency; after all _nobody_ dazzled me so easily, I was the freak one that didn't fall in love for the classmates or the football team guy, the one who wouldn't make out with nobody. AND Carol always new what to do; she knew me better than my mom…

_Dear Carol, _

_Well, as you know I'm looking after those prep-school kids. And I absolutely love it! They're all so adorable, and there is this little girl, Alice, she's remaking my wardrobe, she said that "mine was hopeless and that it was killing her". I think that's bad. _

_There's this little boy, Emmett, he reminds me of our cousin 'cause he's always running around and wanting to hit someone. _

_But well, as you probably know, I'm not sending this to talk about kids… _

_Today there was this totally handsome guy (I know, I know, "I'm not the kind of girl that says this", so you can guess the seriousness of my situation.) that went to pick his little brother, Edward, and… he was the most beautiful man I've ever seen. But he was so totally rude and he super estimated himself; and I hate this, you know. _

_But__, he was so cute with his brother, and when it came to me he was sarcastic! Dude, he kissed my cheek and I felt it burning under his lips, and I AM STILL DAZZLED! _

_What should I do? HELP ME!!!! _

_Love you sunshine. _

_-Esme. _

And so I went to sleep. But of course I kept rolling over my bed; I couldn't imagine what I would say tomorrow. And then when I finally slept, Carlisle Cullen was in my dreams. Shit.

When I woke up in the morning I felt like a zombie. It seemed like I had been hit by a truck three times. Oh, how I hated that stupidly handsome man, I wanted to throw acid on his face. But at the same time…

I got ready and went to the school. I'd have to survive another day without Carol's advice to guide me. Shit, again.

I walked to the room and waited. Jasper was the first to come…

"Hey Jazz. Where's your sister?"

"She's sick. And I came so I wouldn't be sick too." he smiled brightly.

"Hmm, she's got the flu too?"

"Yeah. Seems like everyone's got it."

Right after him Emmett and Alice arrived.

"Miss Platt!" Emmett screamed from the doorway "We're gonna travel!

I came to say goodbye to Rose! "

"Jazzy!" Alice said running to hug him "I'm going to Disney Land! I'm gonna bring you so many gifts!"

"WHERE'S ROSE?" Emmett stared to cry as he realized she wasn't here.

"She's sick my dear, she couldn't come." I said as I knelt in front of him

"Greg finally got his vacation in the same time as mine. We're taking them to California." Tamara smiled at me.

"Oh, this is so nice. I hope you'll have a great time there. The only little thing is that I'll miss this two so much!" I smiled back.

"Too bad I couldn't finish your wardrobe Ms. Platt. But I promise that as soon as I'm back, we're gonna do it together." Alice hugged Jasper once again, kissed me goodbye and went to hold her mom's hand. Emmett was crying on his dad's shoulder.

"Bye guys! See you. Have a nice time!"

And they left. I stood there drawing with Jasper. Anxiously waiting. And then almost an hour latter…

"Hi, sorry." His voice was rough, but my heart started to race.

"Hey… hmm, how's your mother?" I asked getting up and turning to face Carlisle, holding Edward in his arms.

"She's… I don't know." He seemed as tired as me. He looked terrible.

"Hi Edward." Jasper waved.

"Hi!"

"Wanna play? We could race!"

"Sure!" Edward nearly jumped from his brother's arms and stared to play with Jasper.

"Hmm… anything serious?" I timidly asked, feeling myself blush just for the fact he looked at me. WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG?

He sighed. "I honestly don't know. She went through a heart surgery last year. We were really scared, but my dad won't call me." He collapsed on the chair next to mine. His British accent coming out strongly this time.

"Carlisle… I'm so sorry." I sat next to him my hand reaching to touch his that was resting on the table. "But, what are you doing? I mean with the residency and stuff? Wasn't it your first week?"

"Yeah. But they gave me a break in the morning, knowing my mom's story I just have to show up while Edward here and during the week. Weekends I'm free. Just taking care of Ed, making sure he won't figure." He smiled.

"I see. I'm really sorry." It was all I could say. He nodded.

"You look terrible, by the way. Did you even sleep last night?" his crooked smile was back along with his sarcastic tone. I just glared.

"Haha. Look I've got to go. I'll come a little latter today, is that okay? Do you have anything to do tonight? Boyfriend waiting or something?" He asked getting up.

"No! I'm single" WAIT. Did I just say that? His crooked smiled turned into a boyish grin.

"I'll be a little late. So since I'm gonna make you wait, I'll invite you to have dinner with me. So we can figure each other out a little more."

Where was the floor again? "Hmm… I couldn't. I mean… it's not like… I'm gonna…" what was my name?

His school-boy smile was so big now that I was afraid his chin and his face would separate. That was definitely my favorite smile from him.

"Don't worry. I'll need help with Edward anyways. It's not like a date or something!" Oh sure. The floor was coming so fast now. It hit me so badly; I fought not to moan out loud in protest. I fell from the clouds.

"I know. Sure then." My favorite grin was still on when he kissed my cheek, making it burn once again.

"See latter then, Esme" And he was gone.

DAMN IT! I shouldn't have dreamed about him. Of course he wouldn't come with his white horse to pick me and leave, so we would be happily ever after. I was not sixteen anymore!

I wanted to kick myself! I was desolated. Of course he didn't like me. How could I be so stupid? I was NOT a princess and this was very far from a fairytale!

God! I was so angry with myself. I had to fight the tears when I turned to look at the boys. How could I even _allow _myself to fall in love with someone I didn't know?

I just hopped everything would go right tonight…

**A/N: Hey... Yes, it is inspired in Taylor's "White Horse" but just the ending. and don't worry next one will be happier for them. I know it was my shortest... but it's nearly midnight, and soon my mom will come to kill me. **

**Well, I broke my foot yesterday and there was no blonde handsome doctor at the I've decided that when I'm officially sixteen [this shall be in May, this year], I'll throw myslef out of a tree, in hope I'll meet my Carlisle! **

**So... I wanna thank everyone for the reviews! You guys got to 22 very fast, btw! Thanks! And, well I won't give any nunmbers this time. Just please give me a lot of reviews, 'cause I love to open my e-mail box and find it full! **

**I wanna ask you, great people, to r&r my other FFs, "Chasing Pavements" and "Never Far Behind", I know that's an ugly thing to do, but I love them so much, and they're not so popular =(. NFB, was my first Jalice FF, it was hard to writte so... please????**

**Thank you so much! Love you guys! **

**REVIEW =D (y) **


	5. Just You and Me

**A/N: Do not own them. **

**Chapter Five : Just you and Me**

The day flew; I didn't even see it passing by me. Jasper's mother came to pick him earlier that day.

"I'll just have to stay home with them." She said sighing. "Jasper won't come anymore Esme."

"Oh, okay. But if you want to bring him, so he won't get sick too." I smiled weakly at her.

"It's okay. I think Jazz's gonna spend some time at his grandmother's house with his dad. And I'll stay home with Rose." She ran her fingers thought her son's hair smiling widely at him. "Now, say goodbye to Ms. Platt, Jazz, I don't think you'll see her this summer anymore."

I knelt in front of little Jasper and he kissed my cheek. "I hope to see you again very soon Jasper. You are such a gentleman." I smiled at him.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Ms. Platt. Hope to see you again." I giggled and got up to say goodbye to his mom.

"See you soon Nicole."

"See you Esme. Thank you so much." And so she got Jasper in her arms and they left.

I went back to play with Edward. He was concentrated on the painting book in his hands, and I had to admit that he had a great talent for a five-year-old.

That was when I realized: It was just me and Edward now. He was the only one coming. That felt so sad. Less than two days ago I had this room so full of life; Emmett and Edward racing, Alice drawing my wardrobe, Mike trying –uselessly- to get closer to Rose, Bella and Henry singing in front of the TV.

Now it felt so empty, it felt like the end of the summer.

I would take good care of Edward, but I would miss terribly the one's that weren't coming.

That was when Carlisle woke me from my daydream. He was sitting in front of me with Edward on his lap.

"Hello" his English accent making me blush.

"Hi. How—how long have you…?"

"Not long, don't worry." I nodded. "So, let's go?"

"Where? Oh, dinner, sure!" I got up and grabbed my purse. "So, where should I met you guys?"

"Nope! I'll go to your house with you, you can leave your car and come with us." He said smiling brightly at me. I could not argue looking at that smile, but I could surely complain.

"But Carlisle…"

"No "but", come on." Okay… he had me.

We went to my house and I left my baby in the garage. When I got into his Mercedes S55 AMG, I felt a little odd. The car had a sweet smell, not better than his though; but it was weird, I'm sure that if someone saw us right now they could assume that Carlisle and I were Edward's parents. And that felt oddly good and I found myself wishing for it.

"I'll just drop something at my house okay?"

"Hmm, fine." I was starting to feel uncomfortable to go out with them like this.

It wasn't long until we were in front of their house. He got out of them car and took Edward in his arms, and the he came and opened the door for me.

"Come, this might take a little time."

"It's okay; I think it's better for me to just wait in the car Carlisle."

"Oh, come on Esme. I'm not gonna bite you!" I sighed and got out. When we got on the porch the door opened reviling a beautiful blonde girl.

"Jessica!" Edward screamed and jumped off of Carlisle's arms. He ran and jumped at the girl.

"Hey little boy! You've grown a lot!" She smiled at him and then at his brother. "Hey Carlisle, how was your day?" Carlisle went to hold her.

"It was great what about yours?" He asked kissing her forehead. I felt a hint o jealousy, and noticed that I didn't fit here. She was probably Carlisle's girlfriend and I was interrupting. "Jess, this is Esme, a friend I wanted you to meet. Esme, this is Jessica my cousin." _Cousin? _Was I supposed to feel relief for that?

"Hi Esme, nice to meet you."

"Hi. It's a nice to meet you too." I smiled shyly at her.

We got into the house and Edward went to the sofa to watch TV. It was a beautiful house. His mother kept it in an immaculate order and there was a lot of white stuff.

And in an architect point of view, it was also great. It had harmony.

"I've already cooked dinner for him. I'll make him take a shower and put him in bed before nine." Jessica smiled at Carlisle. "Come Edward, we'll take a shower now." She said and offered the little boy her hand.

"Okay, thank you for looking after him tonight Jess." Carlisle kissed his cousin's cheek. He had his back turned on me.

Wait. Why was she looking after Edward? Didn't he invite me for dinner to help him?

"That okay, now we're even." She said as she took Edward's little hand and started to head upstairs. "Bye Esme, it was really nice to meet you! Have fun you guys." And then she disappeared in the hallway upstairs.

"What did she mean Carlisle? Weren't we going to have dinner?" I could hear the confusion in my voice, and feel my puzzled expression staring at his back.

And then Carlisle turned to me –with his beautiful school-boy wide smile on, the one I had claimed as my favorite- "We _are _going to have dinner, Esme." He said as he walked to the door and opened it.

"But just you and me" he finished still smiling.

X----------------------------X---------------------------------X-----------------------------------X

**A/N: Well, I just thought it would be cool to give Esme a little break. I don't want things to go so fast, like she just met him and then they're already having dinner and dating. So don't worry, they'll have dinner just as friends. **

**I wanna thank all the reviews I've got. Hope I worked out the spelling and gramar stuff. And since I can't send a PM to this people I'll just thank them here: **

**Saadhana:** **Thanks, you reviewd my latests chapters twice. That makes me really happy. I'll try not to take long to update. =D**

**teishamarie: Thank you! I loved you review. It was so cute *...* I know what you mean about feeling like a "kid on Christmas morining", 'casue some other fics make me feel the same way. And I'm really glad that MINE made you feel that way! I hope your plans for when you're sixteen work! **

**Thanks all of my other readers. You guys rock, if you didn't review I think I'd have given up on this! Hope you liked it. And if you have any critiques, suggestion, doubts etc. Let me know, I'll be glad to work on whatever it is. **

**Review. =D**

**PS: If anyone has a profile on DeviantART -even if you don't- check out my friend's profile. She's an amzing writter, so I'll put the links here okay?**

**Carlisle's Backstory: .com/gallery/#Carlisle-s-Backstory**

**Esme's Backstory: .com/gallery/#Esme-s-Backstory**

**Twilight FFs: .com/gallery/#Twilight-Fan-Fictions**

**Love you guys. **


	6. Falling For You

**A/N: Charactors don't belong to me =D. They're Stephenie's. **

"But just you and me" he finished still smiling. The floor disappeared.

"Uhg… What? No!" Hold on. Nothing made sense now. Dinner? Me and… and _him?_

"Why not?" he tried to sound indifferent.

"I c-can't have dinner with you! It's… its not-" But of course he'd cut me off, he _had_ to argue.

"Why not? You agreed to have dinner tonight! I don't… bite." His English accent made me lost track, again. But then, his crooked smile made me angry and I got back to reality.

"No! I agreed to have dinner with you and _Edward_ tonight. I was supposed to help you out with him remember?" why was I arguing?

"Yeah, I know but, my cousin called this afternoon saying how much she missed him, what kind of cousin would I be if I denied her the right to see him?" he explained it all with innocent eyes and gave me a smile at the end, thinking that I would actually believe his stupid little story. I wondered now if that was how teachers felt when little kids came and said "My dog ate my homework!"

I glared at him. "That's not true!" I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"No, it's not. But, who cares. You know you want to have dinner with me!" his boyish grin was back. How could I say no to that? "_YES YOU CAN!" _a voice screamed on the back of my head. But how could he be so confident at the same time?

"Uhg… N-no, I don't!" okay. That didn't sound convincing not even for me.

His already big grin grew even wider –even though I thought it was impossible- "Italian or Mexican food?"

I made a big pout and narrowed my brows. I felt like a little girl who didn't want to admit she was enjoying the situation. "Italian" I looked away as I said it, I was defeated, I _had _to admit.

His victory little laughs brought a tiny smile to my face. "Come on. You're such a stubborn fair lady you know?" he pushed his English accent very hard this time. Did he know about the effect this had on me? I blushed, and passed by him and out of the door.

He laughed again, locked the door and followed me to the car. "_STOP RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU CAN'T GO OUT WITH HIM!" _the voice in my head shouted desperately. Oh, shut up! I answered.

He opened his car's passenger's door for me and I got in, embarrassed, tomato red. He was chuckling when he got in.

I _would_ glare but when I looked at his face and saw his amused smile I wasn't able to control the smile that lightened my face.

We both reached for the radio at the same moment. I hesitated, but he smiled; "Ladies first." I turned the radio and suddenly Miley Cyrus' version of "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" filled the car, and I started to sing along:

"_I come home in the morning light, _

_My mother says "when you gonna live_

_Your life right?" Oh mother dear _

_We're not the fortunate ones_

_And girls __they wanna have fu-un, _

_Ooh girls just wanna have fun!!!" _

Carlisle's chuckle stopped me; "What?" I asked smiling.

"You are cute when you're happy." I bit my bottom lip and looked down. "Don't you think you're a little old to like Miley Cyrus?" His sarcastic side coming out again.

"That's the only song she sings that I like." I defended myself.

He nodded, the smile never leaving his face; "What else do you like?"

I bit my bottom lip again; "Hmm… Paramore, Boys Like Girls, Busted, Colbie Caillat, Joshua Radin… I don't know there are so many bands."

Then we stopped at a red light, leaned closer to me and whispered; "Boy bands!"

"No! Jonas Brothers is a boy band; S Club 7 is a boy band! Paramore's not!"

"Busted? They're not even a playing anymore!" he was being sarcastic again. I was getting angry.

"What do _you_ like then, Mr. "I don't like 'boy bands'"? I made sure to quote with my fingers the words "boy bands"

"Creed, Oasis, Pearl Jam, Snow Patrol, Audio Slave. _Real _bands." He shaked his head slightly as he said the last sentence.

"Well, I like Creed and Snow Patrol too…" I stared out of the window –not really seeing-, mad and crossed my arms. He laughed and got out of the car. I looked around confused, and that was when I realized we were in Bucca Di Beppo's parking lot. Carlisle opened the door for me and smiled.

It was awkward as we walked trought the parking lot; we wouldn't hold hands nor would he put an arm around my waist. He would not dare. So we just walked side by side, not talking.

As we walked in the waitress' eyes widened about two inches when she looked at Carlisle, she got me mad about it, and asked him "Table for two?" in a hitting-on-you sweet voice, which got me more mad. But that made no sense, it's not like he was my boyfriend or something…

"Yes, please." He smiled at her, easily ignoring her lustful look. That's when it got to me: Carlisle was a really handsome man, I could and would not deny that, and he was working in a hospital full of young nurses, of course he would, being as beautiful as he was, have no problem ignoring lustful glances, he was used to it. That one made me happy, he was decent.

I smiled as the waitress guided us to our table. "Here it goes." She smiled at him, again. We both sat and she brought the menus.

"You choose." He smiled.

"Ooh no, I don't work under pressure. What if you don't like what I choose?" Okay, why was I being stupid?

"Try me." He encouraged me.

"Fine. Hmm… spaghetti with tomato sauce?"

"So be it. What do you want to drink?"

"A Coke, please." I smiled at the waitress.

"Could you make it two please?" he also smiled at her. She nodded and headed to the order's table ….

I followed her still-affected pace with my eyes, and when they turned back to Carlisle he was watching me.

"So… what's the point of this dinner?" I asked him. I knew that if I didn't ask the question it would haunt me for the rest of the night.

"I thought it'd be cool. I'm kind of thanking you for what you've been doing for my brother and for me." I was confused, what have I done for him?

"What you mean? Taking care of Edward? I love kids, don't… don't worry about it."

"I know this is going to sound awkward, but… well you're supporting me. I mean there's only Edward there, and you will still look after him, you're wasting your summer because you're taking care of my baby brother. You're offering help exactly when I need it, you don't know how welcome this is." I was paralyzed.

"Carlisle, I… I'm not 'wasting' my summer. I love kids; I like to look after Edward. Don't worry about it. And, if you need…I mean… any _real _help with all of your mother's troubles, don't hesitate before asking." His smiled turned into my favorite one.

"That's what I like about you. I mean, you barely know me and you're offering help, and being so kind to me." I had to laugh at this one.

"Hey! You're the one who invited me for a dinner barely knowing me, I could be a mean person." he laughed.

"Please, don't kidnap me okay? I don't know what could happen with Edward if you did!" we both chuckled. The waitress was back with our cokes. "Oh, thanks." He smiled at her again, and she left as dazzled as I was when I first saw him. Okay, I was dazzled just like that now.

"Hmm… why do you have English accent? I mean, you're the only one in your family…" I was smiling, feeling a little silly, but who cares? I loved English accent, especially his.

"I was born in England. I lived there until I was thirteen."

"But your parents don't…" Okay, I know this was stupid, but I was still puzzled.

"My parents moved to Oxford just a few weeks before I was born. My dad had got transferred in his job, and since my grandparents lived there it would be easier to my mother. So when my father was sick of England we moved back. But I missed my mother's parents so I used to visit them twice-a-year every year. I'm looking forward to do it again now, since I stopped when I got in the college."

"Oh. That explains a lot." I giggled.

"Now's your turn to tell me your story." He was smiling. I sighed, how could his smile be so beautiful? Well, it was enough to convince me to come here tonight.

"Hmm, I was born in Colombus, Ohio. But my mom didn't like the state, and… well, she loves the beach, so we moved to San Francisco." I looked down. "Hmm, I think that's all, there's nothing of too interesting in my story."

"You didn't tell me everything! You know I attended to medical school and now I'm in my first residency year, so I can become a doctor. Are you in college?"

"Yeah, I'm in my last year of Architecture. I love decorating rooms and I love old constructions." I nodded with a smug smile. He chuckled.

"Do you have any siblings?" I could hear the smile on his voice.

"No, but I have this cousin who leaves in England, and I consider her my sister. We were always very close to each other, she knows all of my secrets and I know hers. It's great to have a friend like this."

"Well, I can't tell Edward all of my secrets; because there are some a child should not know…" he gave a suggestive smile which made me feel a hint of jealous. "and some I believe he'd tell _everybody._" He smiled widely. I rolled my eyes.

There was some silence between us…

"I like the way you're using your hair today." He said in a pleasant tone, smiling sincerely at me, as if he had said something normal like 'What time is it?'

"The – the hair band?" I said toughing it with my fingertips.

"Yes, it looks good on you. I mean, your hair's straight and it has some curls on its tips." He just looked at me.

"Thanks!" I smiled widely. That was a first, Carlisle complimenting me without being sarcastic.

"Not at all." As he said it the waitress was back with our spaghetti. "Hmm, I love spaghetti." He smiled like a school boy.

"Thanks." I told her as she turned to leave.

"Why is your hair caramel?" I looked up at him and he was watching me. "It's almost red. I like red haired people, it's very original."

I chuckled. "I got it from my mom. When I was a teenager I wanted more than everything to be blonde. And I used to cry when I was a child because I was the only red haired child in my class; I didn't like to be." I made a face.

"You should've. It's beautiful." His expression was almost serious; his beautiful green eyes were deeper than normal. I gave him a tiny smile in response.

"I don't know if I should say this but, I really like your eye color." I smiled "It's not common."

"Ooh… it made me cry when I was a child." I sticked my tongue out for him. He chuckled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I whispered.

When we were done we went back to Carlisle's car and he started to drive me home. He kept telling me silly infant jokes all the way, and incredibly as it seemed they made me laugh a lot. And then –way too soon- he stopped in front of my house.

"Okay…" I said opening the door. "Thank you so much for the dinner."

"Oh no, no, no" he exclaimed turning off the car. "I'm sarcastic, not rude." He opened his door, walked around the car and stopped in front of me. "I'll walk you to the door." He smiled widely.

I blushed getting out of the car and we walked in silence to front porch. I unlocked the door and turned around to face that beautiful guy. "Thank you. It was a great night." I felt like something was pulling me closer to him.

"You're welcome. If you ever wanna… go out again. I mean… You know."

"Yeah." I smiled.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled. I nodded biting my bottom lip. He leaned down to me. I stopped breathing…

Then he kissed my cheek lightly; making the spot burn and my face turn red. He chuckled once again. "Good night Esme. Sweet dreams." I caught a last glance at his perfect green eyes as he turned away to leave. It was a little late when I realized I had to answer something.

"Good night Carlisle." I whispered, but I think he didn't hear me. He got in his car… and then he was gone. I floated all the way to my bed.

x----------------------x----------------------x--------------------

Carlisle's POV.

I drove her home telling her silly jokes Edward used to tell me. It made her laugh. And she was adorable. Suddenly I stopped in front of her house. Her face turned a little sad when she realized it. I was sad too, I could spend forever here, only telling her silly joked to hear her laughing.

"Okay…" she said opening the door. "Thank you so much for the dinner."

"Oh no, no, no" I exclaimed turning off the car. "I'm sarcastic, not rude." I opened the door, walked around the car and stopped in front of her. "I'll walk you to the door." I smiled widely.

She blushed getting out of the car and we walked in silence to front porch. She unlocked the door and turned around to face that me. That beautiful girl. "Thank you. It was a great night." I felt like a strange and really strong urge to kiss her.

"You're welcome. If you ever wanna… go out again." Wait… don't stutter. "I mean… You know."

"Yeah." She smiled. I hope that ment 'yes, I wanna go out again.'

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled. She nodded biting her bottom lip. I leaned down to her. I noticed that she stopped breathing.

Then I kissed her cheek lightly; which made my lips burn, and her face turn red.

It was so adorable, I couldn't help but chuckle. "Good night Esme. Sweet dreams." I caught a last glance at her adorable face and turned away to leave. I was almost reaching my car when she whispered:

"Good night Carlisle." I got in the car… and then I was driving away.

As I drove I thought about tonight: Esme was the only girl to ever make me feel this way. I was almost shy around her. She was so sincere, so smart, so caring and so _real. _She talked and listened. She was _smart_ talking to me, and didn't hit on me every second. She actually _didn't_ hit on me. And I was only able to control the urge to kiss her a few seconds ago because I knew I wanted something more than only making out. I wanted something _special. _

**x-----------------------------x------------------------x**

**A/N: So, I'm gonna be out for a while. My grades at school are not the best, and... well my mom and dad are mad and I'm grounded. So, the old cliches 'no internet, no iPod, TV only on weekends...etc.' **

**It means you guys won't hear about me for a while -a month and a half, maybe two months.- but I HAD to leave you with the dinner snece, so here it is!!! I hope you don't think it totally sucks, 'cause I do. =P Sorry, it took me some work, and I tried... but since I'm grounded, i couldn't make it any better. **

**Let me know what you think okay? Love you guys sooo much!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**-C's Fave Patient.  
**


	7. Dinner With His Family

**A/N : They don't belong to me. =D**

A week latter:

I was in my room when my cell rang and I ran downstairs as fast as I could to get it. Carlisle and Edward's mom would leave the hospital today.

'_Carlisle__, hey.' I said breathlessly. _

_He chuckled. 'Hello, how are you today?' oh, his perfect voice. _

'_I'm great, you?' _

'_I'm doing just fine. Hmm, can I ask you a favor?'_

'_Sure, go ahead.'_

'_My cousin couldn't make it to San Francisco today, and nobody can look after little Ed? Could you…?'_

'_I'll pick him up at three. Okay?'_

'_Oh, thank you so much Esme. Three is perfect.' _

'_No problem, see you latter then.' _

'_See you.' _

I sighed. Nothing had happened between me and Carlisle since the dinner. At least not what I had expected to. Carlisle was still the same sarcastic beautiful man I've met; only now we knew a much more about each other, and I've been to his house twice for dinner.

We were becoming good friends, I was helping with Edward [and I love it], and I was supporting both of them with their mother issue, they've been here a lot of times and I loved their company.

I just didn't like the word 'friends' echoing on the back of my head, Carlisle hasn't failed once on the whole I-take-your-breath-away-whenever-you-see-me-and-just-pretendt-I-don't-see-it thing. Or maybe I was just mixing my feelings, but how couldn't I? He was perfect.

I went upstairs again to take a long hot shower…

At three:

'Hey little man!' I said as Edward ran to hug me.

'Esme! Can we go play basketball?'

'Sure, why not?'

'Yeah! I'll get my ball okay?

'Okay.' I looked up at Carlisle smiling, and then straightened up. 'Hey.' He leaned down and kissed my cheek. I blushed, of course.

'Hello fair lady' he said smiling brightly. 'Thank you so much. I promise it won't take long, I'll just pick my mom at the hospital, and then…'

'Shh, no problem Carlisle, you know I love looking after Edward.' He chuckled and shook his head.

'You're gonna be a great mom you know? Lucky your future husband.' I blushed and looked away. 'Just hope you learn how to cook until you're married, otherwise you'll have to call me up for help.' He said laughing. I sticked my tongue out at him which made him laugh a little more.

'Don't worry I'll marry someone who knows how to cook. But _you'll_ have to learn how to deal with house stuff; otherwise you'll have to call on me for help whenever you need to switch a lamp.' I said using the same sarcastic tone he had used with me.

'Don't worry; my wife will know how to switch lamps for me while I cook.' He said imitating my tone now. We both laughed. It might have sounded innocent for Carlisle but for me it was like 'I'll marry you!'

Oh, I wish.

'Esme! I got my ball, let's go!' Edward came running. He hugged Carlisle, who kissed him the head.

'See you latter Carlisle.' We got in the car and I drove to the park.

'You know, my mom is much better now. We are going to Disney World next week. We'll stay in Florida for three weeks.' Edward said as we played.

'Really?' I asked smiling.

'Yeah, but Carlisle won't come, he has to stay at the hospital. It'll be only me mom and dad.'

'I bet that's gonna be real fun. Disney World's awesome.'

'Will you take care of Carlisle while we're away, Esme?' I smiled at him

'Sure, Edward. But I don't think he need care taking.' Even though I'd be happy to take care of him.

And then my phone rang. 'Hi Carlisle.' I listened for a little moment 'Okay, we're going.'

When we got to their house I saw Carlisle standing there with his parents.

'Mom, Dad!' Edward ran to hold his parents.

'Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, Carlisle.' I said shyly 'I'm glad you're okay Mrs. Cullen.'

'Oh, please call me Elizabeth, Esme. Thank you so much for looking after my boys while I was away.' I chuckled.

'No problem. They behaved very well, Elizabeth.' We both chuckled this time.

'That's good to be heard. Even Carlisle?' she looked at him pretending to be surprised.

'He had some problems at the beginning but now he's just fine. He's a fast learner.' I looked at him, and he- surprisingly- sticked his tongue out to me. 'Be where Carlisle, you'll teach Edward bad manners that way.' Being sarcastic, just as Carlisle's been.

'Hey, isn't that what Carlisle said to you when you met?' Edward asked a little puzzled. We all laughed.

'Would you like to stay for dinner?' Carlisle asked while his father and mother went inside with Edward.

'Would you like to stay forever?' came his mom's scream from inside the house. I chuckled as he closed his eyes –a small smile paying across his face- and shook his head slightly.

'Dinner seems very nice.' I smiled at him as we entered the house…

'So Esme, I heard you're in Architecture College, right?' Edward Senior asked me.

'Yeah, fourth year.' I smiled shyly at Carlisle's father. I was indeed feeling embarrassed, it felt like I was his new girlfriend and it was the first time I went to their house, they were asking a lot of questions.

'And do you like it?' Elizabeth asked kindly. It made me feel better.

'Yeah, I really love it. I love old architecture, it's just so beautiful.'

'Esme's gonna be a great architect.' Carlisle smiled from across the table. I smiled back. 'She just needs to learn how to cook and how to really drive.' I chuckled, blushing.

'I'm not that bad.' I defended.

'Oh, you can't say anything young man; you cannot even switch a lamp.' His mom said in a very familiar sarcastic tone. Now I knew from where he'd taken it. We all laughed…

Dinner was very pleasant, we had a great time. After I helped Carlisle's mom with the dishes and told Edward a story to sleep –he'd asked me and wouldn't accept someone else in my place – I said goodbye to his parents and headed to my car, Carlisle walked with me:

'Thank you for the dinner, it was a great time.' I smiled looking at him. He rested his left hand on top on my car –the right in his pocket- and smiled at me. Brightly. He was even more beautiful in this casual position smiling like that. I sighed.

'Thank you.' suddenly, he kissed my forehead. A first. 'For everything. Thanks for all the help you've offered this last week. I don't believe Edward will be over you.' he chuckled. 'He wants you to live with us.' That was my turn to chuckle.

'No problem Carlisle, that's what friends do.' I hated to say the word 'friends' but what else could I say?

'Yeah, I think so. That's when you think 'where are all my high school friends? Dude I was popular and there's nobody left!' I believe you're me best friend now.' I just smiled. 'Hey, my parents will take Edward to Disney World next week, I was thinking, maybe I could cook for you, so you won't die with food intoxication.'

'Ha ha. Yeah, and maybe you'll need some extra help at your house, you know, if any lamp goes bad or if a window breaks or something.' I smiled.

'Would you like to go out with me?' he asked suddenly serious. He was coming closer, staring right into my eyes…

I was quiet staring back at him, those gorgeous green eyes, his rosy full lips, his perfectly angled nose, he was coming too close.

'Because you know, you've done so much for me, I have to thank you' he whispered coming closer. I was overwhelmed by his presence and beauty, he was torturously slowly coming closer to me, and I was ready to kiss him.

'Sure, I'd love to go out with you' I whispered breathlessly when his mouth was a breath apart from mine. I closed my eyes, ready to feel the kiss, and then…

He kissed my forehead and laughed as I opened my eyes in chock. 'See you on Wednesday; I'll pick you up at eight okay?' I was still too dazzled and frustrated to answer; I just nodded getting into my car.

He was still chuckling when he rested both arms on my opened window. 'Sweet dreams Esme.'

'Good night Carlisle.' I said, I could hear frustration mixed with a little bit of irritation in my voice. He chuckle again.

And when I went away I realized: I ALMOST KISSED CARLISLE CULLEN! And I had a date with him next week! 'YEAH!' I screamed to the air.

I floated out of the car, smiling at the air. I just realized I was home after I took a shower, brushed my teeth and was almost getting on my bed to sleep.

I made my happiness little dance –which was kind of weird- even my butt danced along. I laughed as I laid down. I was really, really happy.

x---------------------------------------------------X-----------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------x

**A/N: Hi guys. I'm sorry I know this chapter's the worse. I wrotte it in a very very turbulet moment at school. Hope you like it though. O promise that I'll bring the sexy, sarcastic, beautiful Carlisle from the other chapters okay? **

**Hmm, let me know what you think, pleasE? I hope we'll get to 60 reviews with this chap. =D **

**hahaha**

**Love you. Review. =P **

**PS: Sorry, no first kiss. YET.  
**


	8. Divorced

**A/N: They don't belong to me. **

Chapter Eight: Divorced.

My head was spinning when I woke up on Wednesday. I almost fell as I got out of bed. And as I was walking towards my closet I tripped twice. When I glanced at the clock I realized why I was acting so stupid: it was 5:32 am.

'Whoa! Slow down Esme. Let's go to bed again until you're awake.' I knew it was ridiculous talking to myself, but as long as no one was watching…

I lay again, rested my head on the pillow and closed my eyes. I pressed my temples with my fingers hoping that headache would go away and then I slept again.

I woke up again at 10:00 with the sound of my cell phone. I jumped out of bed and tried desperately to find it.

'Purse, perfume, socks, book…' I threw everything behind me as I got them. WHERE THE HELL WAS IT? And then… 'CELL PHONE! HÁ!' but the unexpected call surprised me a bit.

'Hey Reneé? How you doing?' Why would Reneé Swan call me now?

'Hi Esme… hmm… I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me and Bella. I have to talk to someone.' Something in her voice wouldn't let me say 'no'

'Sure Reneé, where would you like to go?'

'I don't know we could order some Chinese food and you could come to my place, is that okay?'

'Hmm, okay, I'll be there at…?'

'Is 12:30 okay with you?'

'Sure, I'll you then.'

'Okay… you got the address?'

'Yep. See you.'

'See you. Thanks.'

I hung up the phone and started my journey back to my closet. I picked a simple white summer dress with straps, black doll shoes and a red knitwear coat, for my hair… a black hair band. Perfect.

I laid my clothes on my bed and went for the bathroom to take a shower…

As I was washing my hair I started wondering… why would Reneé want to talk to me? Was there something wrong with Bella?

I got out of the shower and dressed up; when I was ready I looked at the clock 12:20. Just in time. I went down stairs and got the keys to my baby.

I listened to my Marianas Trench CD as I drove to the Swan's house.

Reneé's face was very pale when she opened the door for me.

'Hi Reneé.' I greeted with a small smile.

'Esme. Hi. Hmm. Welcome.' She said inviting me in.

The Chinese food had arrived already and since Bella was hungry she ate it before us. She was now outside taking her doll –Julia- for a ride in the backyard.

'So Reneé. How you guys doing lately? It's been almost two weeks.' I asked as I sat on the couch with my Chinese food box.

'It's been a mess Esme. I've been arguing a lot with Charlie.' Her voice was strained.

'Oh… sorry.'

'I invited you here 'cause I had to talk to a friend Esme. I don't know how Bella'll react, and I'm very worried, she likes you a lot. Maybe you could help me.'

'What you mean, Reneé. React to what? How could I help, I don't even know what's going on.' I was worried by the tone of her voice.

'Esme… I'm getting divorced. I'm going to move to Arizona with Bella.' She looked at me with a serious expression.

'Oh my God. Reneé, why?'

'I just can't take my marriage anymore and, well my parents live in Arizona so we'll stay at their house until I find a house for me and Bella. I talked to the Principal of the school and I'll be able to teach there.' She was nearly crying.

'It's okay Reneé, don't cry. But… what about Bella? She'll leave friends behind, and she'll miss her father.'

'Yes, I know, but it'll be better for all of us. I asked you to come here today 'cause I needed to talk to a friend. I had to say farewell and because you're the one friend I've got that'll contact Edward's parents, Rose and Jazz's parents and Em and Ali's parents. I'm giving you my new number and address. We're leaving in a week.'

The new hit me like a bomb. Reneé was a good friend and I'd miss Bella a lot. Edward would miss even more. I hugged Reneé

'I'll miss you my friend.' I said sadly.

'We won't loose contact okay?' she was as sad as me.

'Fine.'

That's when Bella came in.

'Auntie Esme!' she ran to hold me and after our hug she sat on my lap.

'Hey little girl! I missed a lot you know?' I smiled at the beautiful girl seating on my lap.

'Would you like to solve a puzzle with me?' she asked exited.

'I'd love to.'

I sat there playing and laughing with Bella and Reneé almost the whole day long. That's when I looked at the clock.

'Oh my God! It's 6:30, I have to go!'

'Why?' Bella protested.

'I have a date tonight, sweetheart.'

'Oh, who's the lucky man?' Reneé asked giggling.

'Carlisle Cullen.' I smiled widely at them.

'Edward's brother?' Bella asked with wide eyes.

'Yep. He'll pick me at eight o'clock. I have to get ready, don't you think?'

'Yeah, sure. I know you'll be beautiful.' Bella smiled shyly at me.

'Thank you sweetie. See you latter then.' I hugged Bella tightly and kissed her forehead. 'See you Reneé' I said as I got up to face my friend, I hugged her too. 'Good luck my friend.'

'See you Esme. Good luck tonight.' Reneé said as she closed the door.

**A/N: Hey hey hey! Don't throw stuff at me, I am already writing the next one [yep, the one with the dinner and the FIRST KISS! o//] and I'll update as soon as it's ready. Pinkie Swear! **

**BUT for the next chapter I want lots and lots of reviews 'cause it's the most special oe until now ;D **

**hahahaha Hope you liked this one, and hope you've seen the difference between my stile when I'm like 'OH-MY-GOD-I-HAVE-A-MATH-TEST-TOMORROW' and when I'm in vacation ;D hahahahaha hope you enjoyed it. **

**Review, please. **

**Love, Cami  
**


	9. A Thousand Miles

**A/N: They don't belong to me. **

I rushed home; I had to be ready in half an hour! And this was my first official date with Carlisle.

I took a shower as fast as I could and ran to my closet to choose my outfit. It was hard to do it, I wanted to be perfect, but I didn't want to exaggerate.

I decided to wear black skinny jeans, my pink and yellow Old School Nike Sneakers and my favorite white regatta. I had my hair down and smooth. I got my red Gap coat and knotted it around my waist.

Perfume, perfume, perfume. I needed perfume, and I didn't think twice before getting my Puma I'm Going. Ready, just a look in the mirror. Perfect.

And then in the exact second I was ready I heard the bell. Carlisle was here, I ran down stairs to open the door.

I opened the door and almost fell behind: Carlisle was wearing black jeans with red All Star, a white T-shirt and a dark beige leather coat. I had never paid too much attention to what he wore, but that was because he was usually wearing white pants and shirts, or normal jeans, to go to the hospital. I loved his sort of bad boy stile.

'Hello' he said pushing his British accent.

'Hi' I said breathlessly, he chuckled. Of course he did.

'The night didn't even start and I already took your breath away, didn't I?' His sarcastic side showing up again. I limited myself to glare. 'Ready?' he asked laughing lightly.

'I'll just get my purse and we'll go.'

'Hmm… that won't be necessary, Esme.'

'What you mean?' I asked puzzled.

'You'll see when we get there, let's go.'

'Can I get my cell phone then?'

'Why, waiting for your boyfriend to call?' I rolled my eyes, got my phone on the table and walked out the doors towards his car. He opened the door, as usual, and I got in.

He got in the car and started to drive away. I wanted to get him mad so I turned the radio on Radio Disney and started singing along with Miley Cyrus' 'Life's What You Make It' but, of course he'd surprise me, he started singing along too. I stopped and stared at him in shock.

'Aren't you a little old for Miley Cyrus?' I asked in the same sarcastic tone he always used with me.

'I am, but it'd be really rude if I switched the station while you were singing.' I narrowed my eyes and bit my bottom lip it must be really fun for him to make fun of me. He always left me speechless.

He switched the station and we started listening to Nickelback's 'Gotta Be Somebody'. I couldn't help but notice that while he drove he looked around more than he should.

'Why you looking around so much? Afraid to get caught by your girlfriend?' I asked.

'Nope. She's out of town.' He smiled at me.

I chuckled. 'I give up. I cannot beat you.'

'Oh, finally. I thought it'd forever for you to notice that nobody can beat me when it comes to sarcasm.'

'I bet no one can beat you when it comes to modesty either, right?'

'Not really, no.' I shook my head smiling.

'Where are we going?'

'You'll see when we get there.'

'But I wanna know!'

'Did you know that curiosity killed the cat?' he asked me as if I was five years old. I sticked my tongue out, which made him laugh. 'Just relax, I'm not kidnapping you, don't worry. I would probably regret for the rest of my life if I did, and I'd want to return you to your parents.'

'No doubt you would.'

'Just listen to the music. In ten minutes we'll be there'

'Okay.'

I had to admit he was a good driver, I didn't even notice the 'ten minutes' he said it'd take. But I had to consider his beauty; it wouldn't let me concentrate in anything else.

He stopped the car suddenly. I looked around and we were far from the town, it was a wide open camp, there were no sign of people around.

He opened my door with a wide smile. 'Let's go?'

'Where are we?'

'Oh, we have to walk from here. But don't worry it won't take more than half an hour.' He smiled.

'What?' I felt my eyes widening. He laughed.

'I'm joking, silly. It's here.'

'But…' I pointed to the grass ahead us. 'it's desert.'

'I know' he ran to the back of his car and opened the trunk. He got a hamper. 'It's a picnic.'

'Oh, how cute.'

'No, no, no, cute's gay. It can be cool.'

'No, it's cute.' I smiled.

'All right, come on.'

We walked a little distance from the car and settled up for out picnic. We sat there and started talking…

'And so when I was like five I almost killed a dog by running over it, riding the bike. That's why I didn't ride bikes anymore.' He laughed at my story.

'Bikes are friendly when you know how to ride them, I thinking about teaching Edward how to ride it.'

'That would be sweet.' We smiled at each other, he looked me in the eyes and the words disappeared for a second, his green eyes were indeed the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. 'hmm, why medicine?'

'I like to think that because of what I can do as a doctor, some people's life's better because I exist.' **[A/N: Okay I totally stole this one form New Moon. This line just belongs to Stephenie]**

He looked at me with a serene smile and all I could do was smiling back.

He looked to the sky, and I followed his stare.

'It's so beautiful here; I mean we wouldn't be able to see so many stars down town.'

'Yeah, I like to come here alone sometimes. To think about life you know.'

'How did you figure this place out?' I was able to hear the curiosity in my voice. He shrugged his shoulders.

'When we moved back to US I just loved going as far as I could with my bike. Someday I ended up here.' I nodded. The silence stretched awkwardly between us.

And then he got up rapidly, which made me jump, and offered me his hand. I took it and we walked a few steps.

'Here.' He said putting my hand on his shoulder and taking the other in his. 'Let's dance.'

'But… there is no music.' I said when he put his other hand on my waist and pulled me closer.

'So…? We can make our own music.' I made a face. 'Come on, Esme. Just sing. The first song that comes to your mind.'

'Okay.' I looked in his eyes and started singing Vanessa Carlton's 'A Thousand Miles' the first song that came into my mind. And as I sang we danced, always so softly and gracefully, looking into each others eyes.

'_And now I wonder… _

_If I could fall, into the sky, _

_Do you take time, when pass _

_Us by, cause you know I'd walk _

_A thousand miles if I could just… _

_See you. If I could just hold you…_

_Tonight.' _

And when I said the last word Carlisle leaned in and kissed me. A soft, delicate but confident kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him back, and then the floor disappeared beneath my feet. I didn't care; I was so deep into the kiss that I didn't care about anything else. How could I?

And then, slowly and softly we broke apart. I rested my forehead against his and then noticed why I couldn't feel the floor anymore:

He was holding me up in his arms I was about three inches off of the ground.

I laughed lightly and tightened my hold on him, looking in his eyes.

'Hi!' he whispered smiling.

'Hi.'

I didn't care what would happen next that night. I was the happiest person on earth.

X----------------------------X---------------------------X----------------X

**A/N: Hey hey hey. **

**So I promised and here it is. I loved it, particulary. hahaha **

**I want -since this one is the most special one till now- to know what you think. Please comment. **

**I think this story is starting to get a little too long, so I'll probably end it in chp. 13 or somehting [ or I'll probably give up on what I just said and write another 20 chaps.] I don't know it deppends on the comments I'll get on this chap. **

**If there's something you want to read in the story, or something you want to know. The thruth is... I'm kinda quitting my Twilight Mood this days, so I'm not really inspired. If you want to give me any ideas, I'll be glad. **

**Maybe it's just today, or maybe it's bacause I've got the flu so I'm mad at everything, even my lovely Carlisle. But, please comment. Let me know what you think. **

**Love, **

**Cami.**


	10. Thunder

**A/N: The characters belong to SM. And I thank for creating them. yaaaay!**

I woke up smiling the next day. And as I rolled over on bed I couldn't tell if had dreamed last night. It could've been a dream, I mean; it was too perfect to be true.

I didn't care if it had been a dream; all I wanted to do was see it over and over again in my mind. His perfect, strong and yet gentle arms holding me up, the warmth of his chest against mine, my arms around his neck, his mouth…oh his mouth, it have been the sweetest kiss I've ever tasted.

And then we just chuckled for a while looking into each others eyes as we rested our foreheads against each other's.

And then my cell phone pulled me out of my sweet thoughts. But my grin grew impossibly bigger when I saw the message I've gotten.

-**Good Morning Sunshine. **

**I bet your dreams were the sweetest. **

**Hope your have the most wonderful day**

**-Carlisle. **

No, I haven't dreamt it all. 'You too' was my answer. I slowly got up and took a slow hot shower, dressed up and took breakfast. After brushing my teeth and putting some perfume I went out for a walk. The day was so beautiful; actually everything was beautiful for me now. I was probably smiling like a silly teenage girl after her first crush told her she was pretty, and it felt so good.

The rest of the week passed by in a blur, Carlisle didn't call or sent any messages to me again, I was kind of sad because of that, but it has been only one, date I couldn't wait for him to come and see me everyday, although I'd like it.

I only noticed it was weekend because I caught myself watching an episode of the second season of FRIEDNS on Sony, which only passed in weekends.

Around eight pm I went upstairs to take a shower and put on my PJs, I'd probably order some Chinese food. But as I sat down on the couch the door bell rang. Weird thing, I wasn't expecting anybody.

But my surprise was really big and pleasant…

-Hello. – Carlisle stood there in the door way. Beautiful as always. – Nice clothes. - he said smiling. I wanted to die. I was wearing my cow pattern PJs.

-Hey…hmm, thanks! – I blushed.

We just kept looking at each other, it was kind of awkward 'cause none of us knew what we should do next. I didn't know if I should kiss him, but then again I wanted to do it so much! Thank God Carlisle broke the silence…

-I'm sorry I didn't call you this week, the hospital was crazy!

-It's okay. You probably had so much to do. Hmmm… wanna come in? – I asked opening the door a little wider so he could pass.

-Thanks, I thought you were so mad you'd make me stand here all night long. - I blushed when he said that. Did that mean he'd spend the night here? I wanted to slap myself as soon as that thought came into my mind.

He noticed. – I mean…. Not that I'm gonna…. Oh you got it! - Or maybe it wasn't such a bad idea; it was so cute to see him embarrassed.

-I got it. Don't worry; I do not have dirty thoughts. Most of the time. – I blushed again and looked down as I said that.

He chuckled.

-So, wanna go out for dinner? – He asked sounding exited.

-Hmmm, I can't…I'm a cow! – I told him just in case he hadn't noticed.

- Have you ever heard of drive-thru?- he asked offering his arm to me.

I grinned at him taking his arm willingly.

I got into his car and turned the radio on. It actually felt like home.

He sat next to me and made a face to the radio…

- No Miley Cyrus today, okay? – He said switching the station

- I thought the lady could choose the song. – I said as he still tried to find something to hear.

-Yeah, but this is no longer our first date, so it's my turn. – He said rudely. I looked at him in disbelief. What had happen to the gentleman from Wednesday? And then he grinned at me reaching for a CD case under his seat.

- I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be rude. Actually being rude was apart of the initial plan but I cannot bear to see the look upon your face. – he said smiling and handing me a CD. I looked down at the disk in my hands…

- Boys Like Girls? – I asked with a sparkle in my eyes, he hated those kind of bands. 'Boy bands' as he'd called it once.

-Yep. I actually figured that there is this that always reminds me of you when I listen to it. If you'll let me. – H took the CD from my hand and placed in the radio.

'Today is a winding road

that's taking me places

that I didn't want to go, whoa'

-Thunder. – I smiled at him and then started to sing along.

He came closer and looked me in the eyes.

-You are the most amazing girl I've ever met. And with that he kissed me just as the song reached its chorus.

'Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer

Do you know you're unlike any other?

You'll always be my thunder, and I said

Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors

I don't wanna ever love another

You'll always be my thunder

So bring on the rain

And bring on the thunder'

As we parted I smiled widely at him and felt like I was flying.

-So…- he started – is McDonald's okay with you?

I smiled. –Yeah, sure…

At McDonald's:

-Hi, welcome to McDonald's, what can I get to you? – The girl in the first window said smiling, a little too sympathetically, at Carlisle. That made me a little angry, I knew he was not my boyfriend, and even though I couldn't define what we were, it was ME he was seeing at the moment. So I found myself in the right of being jealous.

-Ladies first – he said smiling at me.

-Hmm… I guess I'll go with the classical Big Mac, with classic coke and French fries.

He chuckled. – I'll have a Big Tasty please; also with coke and fries.

-Anything else? - She asked still flirting with him.

-No thanks.

-Okay, you can pay on the next window. Have a good night.

-You too. – And then he drove a little further so we were waiting behind another car to pay.

-God! – I gasped irritated.

-What is it? – He asked me, eyes a little wider.

- We cannot even go to McDonald's without having girls drooling over you! – I said as crossed my arms in front of my chest.

-You are too cute when you're jealous. Did you know that? – He asked giving me a little peek on the cheek. I couldn't help the tiny smile that came with that kiss.

- Yeah, but the reasons for me to be jealous are not cute! – I said not wanting to give in so easily.

-Do not worry fair lady. – He said in a funny rough voice – I can't take my eyes off of you. – He whispered now, taking my hand and kissing the back of it. I blushed, fully smiling this time.

- Thanks… But it still irritates me. – I said pouting. He chuckled rolling his eyes.

-So, let's cross our finger for the person in the next window will be a guy.

-Nah… I bet that girl told her friends about you and now they are fighting to that position, just to see you.

-I'm not worth all of that.

-Yes you are.

He looked at me forcing back his smile. – Would you be there fighting to see me?

-Nope. – I smiled. – I'd be fighting to be in the last window so I could write my number on the sandwich box. – I smiled wickedly.

He laughed such a beautiful sound. – Esme, you amaze, you know? - I bit down my lip looking away…

As we arrived back I started to settle the table a little bit.

-Hmm… you don't have to do that. – Carlisle said nonchalantly

I looked up at him puzzled – Why not?

He pulled a DVD box from behind him and smiled. – Movie?

-Pirates of The Caribbean: At World's End? – I said as got closer to take the box from his hands. – You planed this. – I accused as I looked up to meet his eyes.

-Yep. Just, please, don't keep saying the whole movie how you wish I was as handsome as Orlando Bloom or Johnny Deep, okay? – He said playfully.

-Don't worry; you are the most handsome man I've ever seen. You beat the very easily.

-Whoa, that's indeed flattering. – he smiled.

-Come on. – I said as I pulled him to the living room.

He sat in one of the two couches that faced each other. I put the CD in the DVD and sat on the floor right in front of the TV. I always sat there, and as I waited for the DVD to read the CD I bounced lightly.

- You look like a child waiting for Santa you know. – Carlisle pointed out, I simply nodded.

-Now, shh! It's Pirates of The Caribbean!!!- He laughed lightly as he joined me on the floor and handed me my sandwich. – Thanks. – I whispered right before the movie began.

168 minutes later…

I smiled widely as the credits started to roll. – I love this movie. – I sighed happily. – Their son's so cute!

-It's a good movie. – Carlisle commented as he pulled me closer to him.

-Thanks for the lovely dinner seating on the floor of my living room, with my 'little cow' PJs. – I said making a small pout.

He nuzzled his nose with mine. – Not at all. I could do this with you every night.

I smiled, blushing. I think none of us knew what to say next 'cause we kept quiet for a few moments. Carlisle broke the silence again…

-I got to go home.

-Oh… okay, you have to go to the hospital tomorrow? – I asked getting up with him.

-No. I was wondering if you want to spend the day with me and Edward at the park, he said he misses you. – He looked anxious as he said that. Did he actually think I'd say no?

-Sure! – He grinned widely. That was my favorite smile.

-I'll pick you up at ten. – I nodded smiling. -Now let me help you with this mess. – he said picking up the garbage.

-Carlisle, don't worry about it, I'll do that tomorrow. – I said trying to stop him.

-Nope, I insist.

-Okay, who am I to say no to such a gentleman?- I said helping him.

When we finished I walked to the door with him. – Good night Carlisle.

-Good night, Esme. – He said as he leaned in to kiss me. I closed my eyes and just felt his soft lips against mine. Sweeeeeeeeeeet. – Sweet dreams.

I just watched him leave. 'Sweet dreams', I would definitely have sweet dreams.

In the next morning I woke up very exited. I would see Carlisle and Edward. I missed the little boy, he was so cute, and he'd be as beautiful as hos brother when he grew up.

I put on a yellow T-Shirt, old blue jeans and simple black All-Stars.

I pulled my hair up in a pony-tail and went downstairs to have some cereal. When I was done I brushed my teeth and went back down to watch TV as I waited for Carlisle and Edward to come.

Morning news…

'_And the car accident number grew more than 50% this month. Most_ _of the accidents have, drunk, young man from 18 to 25 years old involved. That's probably because of the vacation time. Once again, drivers, take care.' _

I turned it off. I didn't want that kind of news ruining my day. Poor people…

The door bell rang and I ran to answer it.

-Esme! – Edward shouted when I opened the door. He ran to hold me.

-Hey little one! How are you? – I picked him up and held him close. – I missed you!

- Me too! – You'll have to play basket ball with me!

-Of course.

-Let's go then. - Carlisle said kissing my cheek. –Good morning.

The day passed so fast I almost didn't notice it. It felt so good to be out with those two. It felt like a family. Edward felt like our little son, Carlisle would be a great father…

As soon as that thought entered my mind I rejected it. Esme don't fill your head with fake hopes, you're not even dating!

Carlisle, Edward and I had dinner at their home. Their mom was very kind to me, just like the last time and his dad were very funny. They were a great family, and they made me feel like I was apart of it. It was very sweet.

Carlisle dropped me at my home around 11:00

-Thanks for the patience with little Ed today.

-Not at all. I love kids, and Edward is such a lovely boy. – I smiled.

Suddenly he was uncomfortable and started to scratch the back of his head... – Hmmm… Esme, I was wondering…

-Yes? What's wrong?

-I have something to ask you… - he said switching his weight from a foot to the other.

-Well, go ahead then.

-Look… My mom likes you, my dad likes you and Edward loves you… - he started and he seemed very nervous. – and, well you are beautiful, and you're yourself. I mean, you weren't embarrassed to go out in a cow patterned PJs! Only a very brave and original girl would do that! So…- he stopped looking at me.

-Oh…kay. So…?

-And, well, I like you… very much… the point is… -he closed his eyes. – wouldyouliketobemygirlfriend?

-What? – I didn't understand, he said it too fast.

- Would you like to be my girlfriend? –he asked again shyly.

-Hmmm… I'll have to think about it. – I said sarcastically as he always used to.

- Do you… need some time to think… I mean I know it's a little too soon and…

-Shh- I said as I out my index finger on his mouth. – Do you actually think I'd need 'time to think about it'? Of course I do! – And with that I put my arms around his big frame.

He chuckled. –I know that… I was just testing you. – He laughed happily and spun me around. When he stopped we kissed deeply.

As soon as we parted he put his forehead against mine and laughed happily.

-See you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, girlfriend – And then he kissed my forehead and turned to leave.

-Sweet dreams. – I managed to say before he got in his car.

I laughed as a silly silly teenage girl! And floated upstairs to take a shower and change. I was still smiling when I lay down.

-Good night. – I said to the roof. I couldn't remember the last time I've felt so happy.

**A/N: Well... the ending is a little differnt from what I've planed, but... here it is. Hope you liked it. I did =P. **

**I wanna thank **team-carlisle-001**, who sent me PM asking me about my FFs. Thank you so much, you don't know the diference that made to me. Hope you liked it. **

**I also wanna thank **Team Carlisle RULEZ,** who recently found this FF out and reviewed every single chapter. Any FF writer's dream. hahaha, thanks. Hope you liked it too. **

**And of course every single person who reads this FF, thanks for your support and for waiting so long for me to update. Hope you're still there to read it. I think I just needed a break from Twilight, ya know? Well the break's over and I'll start working on the new CP chapter now. **

**See you! **

**Review and be happy! **

**-C's Fave Patient. **

**PS: Isn't Esme's make up beautiful in the New Moon promo pics? I think she's prettier than Rose, Alice and Bella in this one! And prettier than in the first! hahaha  
**


	11. Anniversary

**A;N. I do not own them!**

Six Months Latter :

My parents loved Carlisle. They even called him `son'. Carlisle`s parents treated me so well, always. Edward started school and he was in the same class than Mike, Henry and Alice. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie studied at the same school than him. I was so happy I got to see the kids again.

I`d bought an apartment, not too far from my parents` house and Carlisle used to have lunch with me there everyday. I`ve talked to Renee a couple of times since last July, and she told me Bella started school and was loving it. I was almost graduating in the University and Carlisle was loving his residency year.

But today was a very special day, today was our six months anniversary. I woke up really really happy, but when I called Carlisle...

`Good morning, sweetheart!' I said cheerfully.

`Oh... hi Esme. How are you?' he didn`t sound as happy as me. No he didn`t sound happy at all. What was wrong?

`Is everything okay, honey?' I asked feeling a little sad, because he didn`t remember our anniversary.

`Yeah, sure. I`m just a little tired. I`ll work now okay?'

`See you at lunch then?' I asked hopefully, but a little hurt. He`d been rude.

`I don`t think I`ll have the time today, Esme. Maybe tomorrow okay? See you!' and with that he turned it off.

What? I sat on the couch in shock. Could`ve Carlisle relly forgotten our anniersary? Why was he so rude to me?

That was when my friend, Pamela, enterd the apartment (she usually had breakfast with me and we`d go together to college)

`Good Carlisle call you already?' she asked hapilly.

`No, I called him.' And when she saw my sad expression she knelt beside me.

`What`s wrong, dear?'

`I don`t know! He was just so rude to me. I think he forgot our anniversary and he`s not coming for lunch!' when I finished she started laughing. `What`s so funny?' I asked irritated.

`Esme, do acctually belive he forgot it? He`s Carlisle Cullen. Always making fun of things, always joking with everything! He`s probably trying to make you believe he forgot it!'

Thinking twice, she was probably right. So I got up to make us breakfast, change and go to college...

The morning passed so slowly. I was so distracted, I was thinkng about Carlisle. Hoping Pamela was right. And after college when I went to drop her at her house she asked suddenly...

`Would you like to go shopping?'

`What?'

`Yeah, I mean Carlisle`s not coming for luch, and tonight`s your anniversary! And... I mean... you guys have never had...'

'PAMELA!' I could feel my cheecks growing red. I mean, it`s not like me and Carlisle had made love, we hadn`t taken that step on our relatinship yet, although I loved him very much and he loved me just as much. But I didn`t want to talk about that with my friend, even Pamela, one of my closest friends.

`Hahahaha. No you didn`t. I can`t believe this Esme! I mean, honestly... it`s been six months already! Poor guy!'

`We just... did not take that step yet Pamela! But I don`t wanna talk about this! And it`s not like you have something to do with it, anyway.' I was a tomato.

`Hahaha, I can help you making a surprise for him! What you think, we could buy you new lingerie.'

`No, thank you very much! I`ll stick with the luch and then we can buy some new shirts and shoes maybe. I just have to get some stuff at my place, okay?'

`NO!' she nearly screamed `I mean, let`s have lunch first, I`m starving.'

`Oh... kay then.'

We had lunch at McDonald`s talking about a lot of random things and then, an hour latter, we went to my apartment to pick up the stuff I needed.

There was a yellow post-it on my door that said...

_**`Sweetheart, **_

_**I am really sorry I couldn`t stay for lunch, but, thanks to Pamela, couldn`t either. **_

_**Love Carlisle.'**_

That puzzled me a bit, did he know I was having luch with Pamela?

But when I opened the door....

`Oh my God!' That`s all I could manage to say...

Every single available inch of my living room was filled with red rose petals and boquets, I wasn`t even able to step inside without stepping on those beautiful and delicate flowers that surrounded me.

My matching red curtains were closed and the only available room in the sea of roses was my white leather couch. And coming closer I could see, the biggest and most beautiful bouquet laying on it, there was a card among the roses which said...

_**`Hello againg. **_

_**I hope you like red. I know you do. Just made this little suprise to tell you that... NO I DID NOT FORGET OUR ANNIVERSARY!**_

_**Happy Anniversary! I love you more than anything in the world and this past six months were the best of my entire life. I just want to know that my love for you will end, only when all of the roses in this bouquet die.**_

_**I Love You. See Tonight. **_

_**Carlisle!'**_

I was crying now. Carlisle did not forget our anniversary and this suprise was the most amazing a beatiful thing someone had ever done for me, and he said that... wait!

`What the hell? How can he be so unsensible?' I asked shocked.

Pamela`s eyes widened two inches with that statement.

`What you mean? I wish MY boyfriend would do something like this... no half of it and you call Carlisle UNSENSIBLE? I mean, what the fu...'

I cut her middle off `No! Here... he said `My love for you will end, only when all of the roses from this bouquet die!' How can he say this? The life of a rose is relatively short! Does it mean his love for me is short too?'

`Esme... are you nutts? There is a fake rose in the bouquet!' she said pointing at it! I blushed, she was right. Oh man... I felt a little stupid for that.

`Oh God, I love him so so so so so much!'

`Yeah, and for what it seems he loves you that much too!' she said smiling with a bit of sarcasm.

`You were in the plan too!' I said incredulous.

`Yup!' she smiled widely now. I sighed, could a man on earth be more perfect than my Carlisle Cullen?

I was so happy now that I didn`t even notice when Pamela snicked out and bought me new lingirie.

`Okay, after what he`s done for you, you could at leat consider on wearing this tonight!' she said when we got in the car.

`Did he ask you to do this?' This I really wanted to know.

'Nope! I`m only apart of the plan `keep-her-away-during-lunch! I swear! I just think that, after that, he deserves it!'I sighed.

`I`ll think about it.' I said picking the little package.

It was around eight when Pamela dropped me at home, and then I took a shower and put on a Black Smock Top, Blue Skinny Jeans and Black Falts and waited for Carlisle.

At 9:15 he came wearing a siple withe shirt and balck loose jeans. It was unbeliveble how he looked amazing wearing anything.

`Hello' he said pushing his accent, something he knew I loved.

`Hi' I said and jumped on him, holding him. He laughed and held me back, and kissing me when I looked at him.

`Happy Anniversary!'he said between kisses. `I love you'

`Me you so much' Holding him felt like home. ` I missed you today.'

`I did too, like crazy. You look beautiful, by the way.'

`Thanks! Come here, I got you something.' I said pulling him towards the couch.

`Really?' he sounded surprise. I sticked my tongue to him which made him chuckle.

We sat and I gave him the packages. He opened it carefully. Inside of it was a picture frame with a pic of us, my parents, his parents and Edward, and underneath it said : The people I love the most, to the man I love the most, Esme. He smiled, gave me a peck on the cheeck and started to open the other one.

He found a the last book to complete his coletion `Advances On Patients Safety'. The note inside siad:

_**`Sweetheart, **_

_**I know you`ll be the best doctor the world has ever seen. Because you live some people`s lives are better because of what you can do. So is mine. I hope this book will help grow more brilliant in the career you love. **_

_**I love you, **_

_**Esme.'**_

His smile was so big now.

`Thank you dear! My collection`s complete! Thank you, loved the gifts! I`ll put the picture in my office.' He got me in his arms and kissed me. `Now`s my turn' he said when we parted.

He handed me a huge pink box. I smiled at him, gave him a peck on the cheeck and opened. I couldn`t help the big smiled that came to my face.

It was a emerald eyed Teddy Dog wearing a lab coat with a badge that indicated he was `Dr. Cullen' and he was holding a sign that said `I belong to you'

`Oh my God! He`s so cute!' I looked at him unable to believe. He laughed and handed me another package, a much smaller now.

I opened it to find a pair of rings. I looked at him with wide eyes.

`It`s only for people to see we are officially dating.' He smiled picking my ring to put it around my finger. Inside of it there was an incription and I stopped him to read the words `My Angel'. He put it around my finger and I kissed him.

When we parted to bell ring rang.

`Who is it? I`m not expecting anyone.' I said getting up.

`It`s the chinisee food I ordered.' He smiled opening the door and paying for the food. ` Here' he said as he put it on the table.

`Let`s wash our hands, dear.'I said pulling him to the bathroom with me. We were almost done when he threw water at me...

`Hey!!!' I said throwing water back. And then we started a water fight that ended up with me in his arms kissing each other deeply. Deeper than we`ve ever kissed. And this time when we parted I touched my forehead to his and looking deeply into his eyes I say...

`Make love to me Carlisle.' He smiled widely at me and picked me up, bridal style, and started walking towards my room.

As he lay me down on the bed he looked into my eyes and whispered

`I love you.'

And before his lips met mine again I whispered `I love you too.'

**A;N. Hey hey hey! I am back! Sorry for the long long time it took me to post, school was just crazy! **

**hahahaha hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's my favorite so far. There will be some big suprises in the next one! **

**I am gonna ask you a favor to all of my brave, great readers, who survided so long, PLEASE, PLEASE, Review this chapter, no problem if you didn't review the others, this one's special, please review it! thanks!**

**Love, **

**Cami.  
**


	12. Author's Note

**Hey guys!**

**Well, I wanna thank you all for 100 reviews! That's so cool! I'm really glad and I feel really happy for what I've reached so far!  
**

**Well, I'm working on the next chapter for you guys,as a little gift for all the reviewds I've got! For the support and for helping me and being so patient!**

**I didn't know if I should make a lemon for the next chapter, but I've decided I won't. I mean, there will be a little make out and stuff... But I've decided I'm too shy to write a lemon. =P**

**Sorry you guys who were waiting for one. But I think you'll like what I wrote. I Loved!**

**But I won't just keep giving stuff away. I just posted this note to say thanks and tell you that I am already working on the next cap and I think you'll like it!**

**Thank you guys, again!**

**Love you all!!!**

**C's Fave Patient.**


	13. Never Let This Go

**A/N: First of all, I wanna apologize for not updating as early as I said I would. I lost the battery wire to my notebook and the chapter was there. But, I found it yesterday and... tan-dan! Here it is! Hope you enjoy it! **

**The characters belong to SM btw!**

**X-------------------------------X------------------------------X------------------------------X---------------------------------------X----------------X  
**

To wake up in Carlisle's arms was way better than I ever imagined. My head was resting on his chest, and followed it's slight up-and-down movement, caused by his breathing. His arms were around me – left arm around my shoulders and right arm on my waist – like a shelter.

Although it was cold outside, here on my bed with the man I loved it felt warm and safe. I couldn't hold my grin back; I had never felt so happy in my life. I felt complete and beautiful. Carlisle has made me feel that way.

I looked up to see that beautiful man sleeping, and God, how gorgeous he looked that way. Even with his hair totally dishelved – which was my fault, actually – he reminded me of an agel. I rested my chin next to his colar bone, and just kept staring at him. After a little while he woke up, but kept his eyes closed. I knew he was awake because he was wearing a little smirk, a charming and quite sexy smirk.

Playing along, I started a journey, kissing the hollow of his neck, all the way up his neck, all his jaw bone, the tip of his chin and the space between his mouth and chin. He shivered a bit but showed no further reaction to my kisses. So, I decided to change strategy.

Shifting my weight, I laied on top of him, knees on each side of his hips and started kissing him fully on the mouth. When he started to respond to the kiss, I tried to pin his hands to the bed. Such a huge mistake. Or not.

Carlisle rolled us over, so he was on top of me, and started kissing my neck, pinning _my_ hands on top of my head. His kisses started an upway journey and when his lips met mine I was already waiting for finally let go of my hands, cupping my cheek with his left hand and encircling my waist with his right arm. I buried my hands in his hair, pulling his face closer to mine.

But then, out of the blue, we both stopped and started to laugh out loud. He cupped my face with both of his hands, and kissed the tip of my nose.

`Okay, you got it. I'm awake' he whispered.

`Good morning.' I greeted, holding him and tracing small circles with my fingertips on his shoulders.

`Good morning. What some break fast on bed?'

`What about that chinese food you ordered last night?' I suggested

`It's already cold.' He wrinkled his nose.

`It's sushi Carlisle, it's meant to be cold.' I pointed out.

`Ooh, that's true.' We both chuckeled.

A week later...

I was walking through the mall with Edward when he asked me to stop at McDonald`s.

`Okay, do you want a Happy Meal?' I smiled down at him.

`Hmm, yeah, and I want nuggets and grape juice. And I want the Silver Volvo that comes with it.'

`Fine, come with me.'

After we ordered our meal, I got Edward and the food and we started to search for a table. That's when Alice McCarthy, wearing a purple tutu, came running and screaming.

`Edward, Edward, Eh-dward!!!' she said as she held him. Emmett came right after her.

`Edward! Hey! How are you? Esme! How are you people?' little Emmett, who had grown up a lot, asked.

`Hey Emmett, Alice! It's so good to see you guys! How are you? Where's your mom?' I asked them. Both had grown up a lot. Alice was wearing her ballet uniform and Emmett was wearing his soccer team uniform.

`She's coming.' Just as Emmett said that, I spotted Tamara coming our way with her and her children's food in hands.

`Esme hey!' she greeted.

`Hey Tamara! How are you? It's been a while huh?'

`Yeah, quite a while. I'm great, thanks. You?'

`I'm fine. Emmett and Alice had grown a lot.'

`Hey mom...? Mom? Mooooom!!!' Little Alice said pulling her mother's skirt.

`Yes sweety' Tamara looked down at her.

`What you think of us eating together?'

`I don't know, what you think Esme?' she smiled

`I think it's a great idea, Alice.'

`Yay! Let's go then.'

Emmett and Edward started talking about their toys as we ate.

`Hey Ed, I got the white Jeep at McDonald's, what car did you get?'

`I got the Silver Volvo! We could see how fast they run after we're done!' his eyes sparkled as he said that and both of them smiled at me and Tamara. `Could we Esme?'

`Mom?' Emmett had a big grin on his face.

`Yes, sure, you can go to the playground.' She said.

`I wanna race too!' Alice said lifting het small arm, as if to ask something to a teacher. `My car's yellow! AND it's a Porsche!'

`Okay, come on then.'

And with that the three little individuals ran out of the table in direction to the playground, which was really near our table.

`So, how's life?' Tamara asked me.

`It's pretty good actually. I completed six months with Carlisle last week.' I smiled at the memories. `And I've been watching Edward a lot latelly. Carlisle's been working a lot, and I've a got a pretty good job at an Architecture firm.'

`Whoa, this is great Esme. Congrstulations for you and Carlisle.'

`Thanks. But what about you? What have you been doing? How's Greg?'

`Everything's fine. The restaurant's been full latelly, we have a new cheff, and we're very popular now. Greg's okay he's supposed to meet us here in half an hour.'

`That's so good! I have to tell Carlsile that I want to have dinner there, maybe we show up this week.'

`You really should go. I'd make a reservation of my best table and we could have dinner all together, you could take Edward and Carlisle's parents with you too.'

`Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll call so we can schedule it.'

`Sure.'

When we arrived at Carlisle's place he wasn't home:

`Hey you! How was your afternoon?' Edward Senior said messing with Edward's hair and smiling at me.

`Dad, it was so cool! We met Emmett and Alice and we'll have dinner with them next week! All of us. You, mom, me, Esme and Carlisle!'

`Oh really? That sounds very nice to me.' He kissed Edward's forehead. `Mom's watching TV on the second floor, go join her.'

`Okay! Bye Esme! Thanks so much for the great time today, and dinner!' with that he ran off.

`No problem Eddie, anytime you want.'

Edward S. Smiled at me `So Esme, dear, would you like to come in?'

`Oh, no thank you Mr. Cullen, I got to go home. I have some stuff to do back there.'

`Okay. Thank you so much for looking after him today.'

`Oh, my pleasure, Edward's alovely child.'

His smile grew `He is, isn't he?' we both nodded. `Listen, Esme. Carlisle said he was sorry for not being home, but he had an emergency and couldn't make. He said he'll call you tomorrow.'

`Oh, okay. Thanks! Hmm, good night Mr. Cullen.'

`Good night.'

As I drove home I had to addmit that I was a little sad I didn't get to see Carlisle. He'd been so busy this week, we barely talked to each other since our anniversary. I turned the radio on and `I Miss You' by Blink 182 filled the car. I didn't think about anything esle till I got to my apartament.

I was washing some dishes when I was suddenly surrounded by a strong arm. The other hand came to my neck, removing my hair, so he could kiss me there. Instintively I tilted my head to the side to expose more skin to him. My eyes were closed.

`I thought you had an emergency.' My eyes were still closed.

`Hmm...' his mouth hovering my neck. `That's what I asked my father to tell, because my mom wouldn't have the heart to lie to you, and then she'd ruin the suprise.I don't blame her though, I hate to see your disapoited face.' He spoke against my skin.

I turned to face him. `I missed you.' Both of my hands on the back of his neck, twisting his hair around my fingers.

`Me too.' He kissed the tip of my nose and rested his hands on each sides of my hips.

`So... how was your week?' I asked just before peck his mouth.

`Lonely... I missed you so much. But it was good at the hospital though. I treated a little boy who fell from a tree and broke his arm, he reminded me of you.'

`Oh really? Why?'

`Full of life, but yet a little bit confused with everything around him.'

I simply sticked my tongue out at him.

`You know.. people say that when young ladies stick their tongues out to young gentelman they're asking him to her her.' He said as if it was the most serious thing in the world.

`Really?' I asked as if suprised. He nodded smiling. I sticked my tongue at him once again, and he need no further encouragement to kiss me.

When we parted we smiled.

`I know it's not polite to ask but, wll we make love?' I asked innocently.

`You ask this as in a `Oh crap, he came just for sex!' or `Please, please, please make love to me again.' Way?' He asked staring at me curiously.

`The latter.' I smiled.

`Good, that's what I hopped, 'cause you know I did NOT come just for sex.'

`I do. Can you take me to the room already?' I asked sarcasticaly.

`Hey! YOU are here just for sex!' he played as if he was surprised.

`Of course I am. For what else could I use you?' We both laughed.

`I love you' he whispered as carried me once again to my bed.

And once again I whispered `I love you.' back. I loved him so much, and I'd never let him go. Never let _this _go.

**X--------------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------X--------------------------------------------------X**

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! So, I promise that for tyhe next chapter there will be some REAL changes in their lives! =D you'll see. Anyways, thanks for reading it and it'd make my day if you tell me what you think! **

**Ooh! I have some really great news! This really great writer, HoneyHaze, invited me to write Liam's POV to her story 'Tragedy' and I accepted it! So I'll be kind of 'guest writing' for her! I was so so happy! so I'm gonna put the link to her profile here, cause she has three storys: One for Twilight (Tragedy), one for Harry Potter (Descent) and one for Doctor Who (Catch Me If you Can) **

**I bet you're gonna like them , 'cause she's an amazing writer! **

**Profile : www. FF . net /u/2160990/HoneyHaze**

**Tragedy: FF. net/ s/5612933/1/Tragedy**

**Just remove the spaces! and make sure to check it out! **

**Love you all, **

**-C's Fave Patient.  
**


	14. Two Years Later

**A/N: The characters do NOT belong to me... bla bla bla.**

**x--------------------------------------x--------------------------x----------------------------------------x**

Two Years Later:

Carlisle was asleep by my side. Today had been his 28th birthday party and we have had dinner with a few of friends at his parents house. He came home with me. 'I think I have the right to wake up beside the most wonderful woman tomorrow.' He'd told his parents.

We were both settled at our jobs: Carlisle was now a very successfull phisician, he was the chef of staff and I'd desgined some houses and decorated their insides, and I was kind of famous in the area now.

Carlisle's dad spent the whole night makng fun of us, `You guys are together for three years, are sucesfull in your jobs and are nearly thirthy. But, yet, I don't hear you talking about marrige!' everyone laughed as he said that `Nor giving us grandchildren!'my mom added.

...

A week later;

It was Christmas Eve. Edward and Carlisle went to my appartament to spend the day. We had dinner at my parents house tonight. And it'd be the first Christmas the both families would spend together. I was very exited.

I was baking some ginger bread man cookies and the boys were helping me. Although it was a real mess of flour and sugar, we were having a lot of fun.

Edward started to move in an awkward way, like dancing.

'I... I got to go to the bethroom!' He said jumping.

'Oh, do you want help there Ed?'

'No Esme! You're a gilr! And besides... I'm a grown up boy now, I can go alone!' With that he ran to the bathroom, leaving me and Carlisle laughing.

'He's so sweet!'

'Yeah, and so indepented. He's really grown up a lot.' He said staring at nothing.

'Do you think it'll be like this with our children?' he eyes imideatly focused on me again.

'I don't know, they'll probably be a little louder and curious, like their mom.' He had a crooked smile on.

'And they'll probably be really sarcastic, like their dad.'

'Really? And who's this oh-so-sarcastic dad?'

'Oh... just someone I met, a few years ago.' I smiled. He kissed me just as little Ed walked back into the kitchen.

'Oh my... If I knew you guys were _kissing _I woulnd't bother to came back. We both laughed.

When the cookies were ready Carlisle took Edward home, giving me time to get ready.

'I'll be back in half an hour.' He'd said. And so he did.

We had a really pleasant dinner. My dad kept talking to Carlisle and his dad about ancient History and his mom was teaching mine how to fix a lawn-mower, and Edward was bragging about the cookies we'd made.

'It's nearly midnigth... presents time!' Elizabeth Cullen exclaimed.

'YEAH! Let's go!' Edward ran towards the Christmas tree

Carlisle and I had given his mom the Special Edition of the Gone With The Wind DVD. And his dad a pocket clock that he apperantly loved. We'd both my dad a collection of books about the World War 2, since he loved History and reading. And we gave my mom a cardigan. Santa had brought a new Wii game for Edward at my apartament.

Edward had also gotten a beautiful yeallow bike and some miniature pick ups.

I gave Carlisle a homemade sweater and he gave me a beautiful bracelet.

`May I have your attention, please?' Carlisle stood up suddenly.

We all looked at him, curious.

'Well, the other night everyone was telling me and Esme how we should get married...' My heart stopped there. 'and you guys were telling us how much you want a grandchil. Well, we have something to tell you all.' He smiled brightly at me. And everyone's eyes widened two inches as they looked at me too. I could see the question 'Are you pregnant?' in their eyes.

But I was as confused at them. 'Carlisle, what are you talking about?' I asked.

All eyes went straight back towards him.

`Esme, dear... I have one more present to you.' He walked towards the kitchen and came back with a dog in his arms. It wasn't a baby dog, it was probably a teenager dog. It was black with some white spots here and there. I fell in love with it instantly.

`This is Hector, I addopted him from a shelter of abandoned dogs. He's probably around three years now, and he's already vaccinated.' He placed Hector in my arms. 'And he needed a home, where he could be happy once again.' I looked into Hector's eyes and they were sparkling. I already loved this dog so much.

`Oh Carlisle, he's wonderful, I love him!' Tears filled my eyes.

'Well, he's like our first child.' I looked at our parents, they seemed a little disapointed for not having a _human_ grandchild, but moved by Carlisle's acction.

...

Three weeks later;

We went to a small coffee shop we always did. It was really cold that day, and we sat at a corner that was very quiet although it was next to the fire.

It was a lovely place, small, cozy, and peacefull. This coffee shop had become our favorite and we spent a lot of time there in this last two years.

`Esme...can I ask you something?'

`Yes, dear, sure.'

`Well, listen, I've been think about somehtings, since we've been together for such a long time now, and we have Hector...' he looked away for a moment.

`Yes?'I was a little more anxious.

`And you know I don't like all that `Oh-I-want-to-spend-the-rest-of-eternity-with-you-cause-you're-the-love-of-my-life' bullshit, but...'Carlisle got on one knee in front of me. Oh my God! I couldn't believe this was happening! Tears filled my eyes.

`Esme , when I met you three years ago all I wanted... well, all I wanted was to make fun of you. But I never thought for the slightest second that day that you'd become the most important person in my life. The only woman I've ever really loved, the essential part of me. And, well, I can't offer you an eternity together, but if the rest of our lives is enough for you...'he pulled a small box from his pocket, of course I was already crying at this point `then I wish you'll take it, cause I'd be glad to spend it with you. If I wake up eighty years from now and see you by my side I think I'll be just happy as I am right now, 'cause you ARE the love of my life. So... will do me the honor of marring me, Esme Anne Platt?'

`Yes!Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!' I threw myself into his arms after he put the ring around my finger and kissed him with everything in me. Everyone in the shop was cheering and clapping. And I laughed, I laughed so freely and happily after we parted. I blushed and we got back to our seats, still holding hands.

The happiness I felt was... surreal. Nothing in our lives could me more perfect.

X-------------------------------------------------------------------------------X--------------------------------------------------------------X

**A/N: Well, I wouldn't put the proposal just yet, but since it's been ready for a while now... I hope you like it. The 'big change' I'd promised was acctually Hector. I wanted them to have a dog for a while now, just because I am crazy about dogs! And I thought that the idea of Carlisle addopting one isntead of buying it suited just I am really involved with a lot of this projects now, like 'Don't buy, adopt' or 'Don't use products that are tested in animals.' etc... **

**But, if anyone want more informations on how to help abandoned cats dogs, here's the link to the Brasilian Ong PEA - which means 'Animal Hope Project' in Portuguese and it's like a brasilian's PETA- **

**www. pea. org. br (just put it back together) **

**Anyways... Thanks for reading, I'd make my day to know what you think about it, so please, review! **

**Love You All, Cami  
**


	15. Joshua

**A/n: Heeey! I'm alive! **

**Twilight owns me. ^^**

**x-x-x  
**

_'engaged to be married?' my grandma's words echoed in my head. 'aren't the two of you too young for this?'_

_' no grandma,, I'm 26 and we know how much we're in love, so, it'll work out.'_

_If I only knew how wrong I was then._

It's been two months since Carlisle and I broke up. And still, I couldn't get used to how empty my apartament was. In the first couple of weeks he used to call me everyday to know how I was doing, but when the pain of having him away became too much to handle I asked him not to call anymore.

I was trying to live life normaly., but I knew that any _normal_ person would Just pick the phone and tell him that I'm sorry and to come home already.

What was hurting me the most was that I had been such a bitch to him. A good fianceé would help him throught the problem he was having and all I had done was run and hide.

I was exhausted, so I turned the TV off and closed my eyes.

_Two Months Earlier _

'I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE DOING THIS TO YOURSELF!' I knew that probably the entire building was hearing our discussion, I didn't care. 'Carlisle, you know the effects this Will have in the future and you know how dangerous this is to you!'

'Listen Esme, this is my business okay? I don't care what you think. IF you don't like it there's nothing I can do about it. Sorry.' That was it, the tears started to come down my cheeks. This was not the man I loved and I was afraid he would never be there again.

'If there's nothing you can do about it, then there's nothing I can do about us anymore. It's over.' His eyes widened about two inches.

'You're... breaking up with me?' he wasn't screaming anymore, his voice was low and rough and it felt like he would cry at any second but i had to be strong.

'Yes, unless you decide that having me in your life is better than taking your daily drug. But IF not...' I closed my eyes and let more tears fall down '... IF not then I do not wanna see you again.'

I walked to the door and swung it open. It felt terrible to make him leave, but I _had _to be strong.

He was out of the door and I slammed it shut.

I did not want him away from me. But I did not want him around now. Carlisle had become addicted to medicines. Everyday he was taking bigger doses and that was dangerous since he had a hall pass to take them. And it was starting to affect his job and his behavior. He'd been really anxious, slept much less, wasn't calm anymore.

_Flashback ends._

I woke up with the sunlight on my face. This was the third night straight I'd slept on the couch and I felt even more exhausted in the morning than I'd been the night before. I sighed heavily and went to my bathroom to take a steaming hot shower to try to relax my muscles.

As the water hit my skin I sighed again,, this time with a hint of a smile on my face. It came to point where I only felt good in the shower, 'cause that's when I let the tears flow freely and it made me feel lighter.

As I drove to work the flashbacks of my conversations with my mother and friends kept blurring my mind.

'_you've been a ghost! You're living like you're not alive!' _

'_Esme, you should.. I don't know, search for some medical help maybe.'_

'_Do you realize how much weight you've lost? How pale you are? You look like a ghost! Where's my friend that laughed out loud, that had a fierce spirit? go out, dance, have fun, LIVE a bit!' _

I was home sitting on the couch again when I realized how right my mom and friends had been. I did not even see the day go by. So I stood up and went to my bedroom, I was determined to get dressed and go out.

I put on a short black dress my sheer stripped tights and the highest pair of red heels, a small black purse and my phone. For the make up I decided on Black eyeliner and rosy lipstick. My hair was, as usual, wavy, so I made it a little more messy. Perfect.

I wouldn't call anyone, I would Just stop at the first available place to dance and it would be Just fine.

As I drove to God knows where I kept thinking about how stupid I'd been lately. I always hated those girls that felt like the world had stopped sipping after they broke up with a boyfriend. And here I was acting Just like them. Okay, there was a difference between me and them: Carlisle was my fianceé, and... I'd spent the last two years thinking he was THE one. And he was killing himself, slowly, but was. I'd been such a bicth to him, I didn't help and now I did not even know where he was, if he was okay, if he'd move on. No. But it won't happen anymore. I wouldn't let my life stop again. I'd call his mother in the morning to know how he was doing, how was the situation, and that'd be all. _I_ would move on.

But for my surprise when I arrived at the night club I saw Carlisle and a couple of his friends about to cross the street. I. Don't. Believe. This.

I shut my door and was ready to leave when a thought stopped me. I watched them as they crossed the street and when they were Just beside my car I opened the passenger's window. They all looked at me in shock.

'Get in the car.' I demanded. Their eyes were really wide here. 'Get in the car, Carlisle. Now.'

Something in my voice made him dumbly open the door and slip inside without saying a single word.

I was surprised by the speed I took off with , my tires were screaming. All I know is that the whole ride back to my apartament was silent and so was in the elevator. But I could see that he had purple stains under his eyes as if he hadn't slept for days and he seemed really tired. His stance showed sadness and... pain. His eyes didn't sparkle as they used to and when he shyly smiled at me... it wasn't _my _smile, the one that would let me see his soul and how he loved life and how _good_ he was. That cut me to the core, what had happened to him?

I have to admit that I was a little bit nervous when I closed the door to my home. I have never done something like this. I turned around to see him leaning against the White couch with a smooth but confused expression. I did not say a word as I crossed the living room and kissed his lips with all the passion I had.

Carlisle responded to the kiss, but as I opened my mouth, inviting him in, ready too make it deeper he broke off, breathlessly.

'What are you...?' but i cut him off with my índex finger in his lips.

'Don't ruin this now, please? Just shut it and kiss me.' His shocked expression was replaced by a lighter one.

He obeyed me and started kissing me as he used to. This kiss took all of my breath away. I tucked my fingers in his perfect golden hair pulling him down and closer to me. God how I missed this. He wrapped one of his strong arms around my waist and his other hand was tenderly caressing the back of my neck his fingers tangling with my hair.

I opened my mouth again to invite him in. This time his tongue met mine, causing an eletric feel to course through my entire body. I ran my other hand across his large, sculpted chest and then started to undo the first button of his shirt.

I caressed every single piece of newly exposed skin as I undid his buttons. That made Carlisle moan lightly against my lips. 'Oh yes' I thought. I nibbled at Carlisle's bottom lip and removed his shirt, exposing his perfect chest to me: although I've already seen it thousand times... it always took my breath away; how could he be so... perfect?

I only realized that I was frozen when he cupped my face with his hands and kissed my forehead, bringing me into reality.

'Are you sure about this?' his voice was husky.

'Yes, a thousand percent sure.' With that I took his hand and walked towards my bedroom.

Carlisle sat on the bed and as soon as I stepped out of my heels I stood up between his legs. But before I could do anything he pulled me down by the waist so that I was laying beside him. He kissed my forehead again, then my right cheek, the left one, the tip of my nose, my chin and finally my lips. Man, he surely knows what he's doing. When his lips met mine again I was suprised with the passion between us, I haven't felt this good in weeks and for the way he was kissing me I could tell that he hadn't either.

When there were no more clothes separating us Carlisle braced himself on his elbows so I wouldn't have to bear all of his weight. He looked down at me and his eyes burned into mine.

' I love you, Esme Ann Platt.' Were his very words. I closed my eyes as regret hit me.

I was aware of my entire body when I woke up in the other day. I was laying on top of Carlisle and his left arm was around my waist holding me to him, my head rested on his large chest.

I planted a lingering kiss where his heart was beating and looked up to see his face. He was smiling at me.

I blinked a couple of times when my eyes met his, for they no longer showed pain and depression; now the emotions had been replaced by a crushing passion and I was starting to feel guilty.

'Esme... All I could think about for the past couple of months was you. I'm so...' he trailed off 'I am so sorry.' Tears filled my eyes, I should be the one apologizing and I hated myself for what I was about to do.

'Carlisle, I am sorry. I should've been there for you, I just... I just Love you so much but...' I got up put on my pink robe. 'But I'm afraid I can't take you back.' I dared a glance at him. His expression showed _everything_. He got up rapidly and I could see he was very distressed.

'You're telling me that... last night meant _nothing_ to you?' I closed my eyes, tears falling down my cheeks, and nodded.

I felt both of his hands on my shoulders and for the first time I was _afraid_ of him.

'Look at me.' I did not open my eyes, I knew exactly what I would see; I did not whant to. 'Esme, please, look at me!' I slowly opened my eyes and saw all the pain in his. My very soul ached. 'Please, please tell me that you didn't just use me.' I was so ashamed of myself. I gazed at the floor. 'No, not this way, no!'

He was walking in circles, and his posture showed betrayal and desperation. He collected his clothes and dressed up in a flash. I followed him around crying. When he was at the door he looked at me, tears falling from his eyes.

'I don't ever wanna see you again. Please Esme, forget I exist.' He closed the door and left, taking with him my heart and soul.

I fell to the floor crying the hell out of me. What was wrong with me? Why did I tell him I used him when I hadn't? Was I that much of a coward? Wasn't him the man you knew with all inside me I loved forever? Didn't I get to the conclusion that no matter what he did, from now on, I'd be there beside him. I wanted to kill myself.

No! I got up and ran to the door. I used the stairs to get to the lobby and as soon as I did I saw Mr. Rodz, the doorman.

'Morning Mr. Rodz! Did you see Carlisle?'

'Good morning Miss. Platt, yes he just got a cab and went away.' His eyes were a little bit wide when he saw me.

'Thanks!' and I started running to the front door.

'Miss Platt!' Mr. Rodz called. I turned around 'You're wearing a pink robe.' He said politely.

Shit! I blushed.

'Thank you Mr. Rodz.' I got the elevator to my apartment again and as soon as I was there I put on some old blue jeans, a red T-Shirt and classical All-Stars. When I was at the door my phone rang.

Mr. and Mrs. Cullen's house? ' Hello?' Elizabeth's voice was desperate.

'Esme! There was a terrible accident!' All around me went silent.

**x-x-x**

**A/n: All right! Don't hate me. or Esme! I wanna thank Dani, my beta and ask her not to kill me, for I didn't show her the entire chapter before I put it here. Sorry Dani! Hope you will still like me^^**

**And all of my readers. I love you, hope you're still there to read/review my story. I promise to update more frequently. So... tell me what you think, okay?**

**Love, Cami**

**PS: By the way, the name of the chapter is 'Joshua' because the song that inspired me for more than half of it was 'Joshua' by Lifehouse.  
**


	16. Sooner Surrender

**A/N: This caracters belong to Sthephanie Meyer! And by the way, the songs that inspired this chap were Matt Nathanson's 'Sooner Surrender' and 'Bulletproof Weeks' you should listen to all of his songs! He's awesome, and I'm so in love it him right now! I wish I could marry him *_* (okay, enough Camilla, pretend you're normal!) Anyways, listen to Matt Nathanson, his next album, #ModernLove is out June 21ts! (13 days *_*)**

**x-x-x-x**

All I wanted to do was to wash Carlisle's smell from all around me as the bitter tears fell down my face. I was in a hospital's waiting room, his mother sat right beside me; Edward on her lap, Mr. Cullen was on his way.

The clock ticking on the wall, people's footsteps, a heart monitor beeping somewhere not too far from us, it was all driving me crazy. I didn't want to wash his smell from me; I wanted to rewind to this morning, I wish I never said those stupid words and maybe I could still be lying beside him with my head on his warm, strong chest. He'd probably cook something exquisite for breakfast and then we'd spend the rest of the day in my bed just catching up on everything we did the past two months, laughing, kissing, making love.

I closed my eyes and let more tears fall freely.

Hurried footsteps made up look up, Mr. Cullen was here: fear filled his eyes.

'How's he?' he asked in a low worried voice. 'Where's he?'

'He's in the surgery table; we still don't know how he is.' Elizabeth's voice came from beside me.

'Hello Esme.' I just nodded and tried to smile.

That was all the conversation we shared for the next two hours.

Edward quitted playing with his Hot Wheels and came to seat on his mother's lap again, a couple of minutes later he fell asleep. Mr. Cullen went to buy some drinks for us. Mrs. Cullen was silently lulling Edward and pacing back and forth on her chair. I was completely immobile trying not to cry anymore and to be optimistic.

Mr. Cullen had just sat on his chair after handing me a Coke when a very tired looking doctor walked into the room. We all got up quickly:

'Mr. and Mrs. Cullen' the doctor looked at them with a sad expression, my heart was currently in my mouth. 'I'm here to inform you that Carlisle's situation is… alarming.' He took a deep breath; those few seconds seemed to last a whole decade. 'Carlisle is in a coma'

'Oh my God!' Elizabeth broke down in tears beside me.

'I'm really sorry. We've tried our very best but, we weren't able to stop the coma.' He told us. 'Carlisle was lucky he got out alive, the other driver didn't have the same luck, although the cab driver only got a broken arm.'

'The boy who caused the accident died?' I asked, horrified. The black haired doctor in front of me simply nodded.

'This is really wrong!' Elizabeth stated angrily 'Those young men who think they're invincible! Such a young boy; ended his life just like that. And now my Carlisle is…' she trailed off and started to sob.

'Don't cry Elizabeth, he'll be alright and wake up, smiling, soon enough!' I shushed her, acting stronger than I felt. 'I think you should take Edward home after seeing Carlisle.' Mr. and Mrs. Cullen looked at me, not sure about what to say, I guess. 'I'll spend the night here.' I smiled weakly trying to comfort them.

Elizabeth put her hand on my face and smiled sadly. 'He was so very happy this morning when he called to tell me you were back together again.' As she held me, I felt my heart sync to my feet; more tears fell down my cheeks.

**X-X-X-X-X**

I was in a chair I'd put beside his bed; his heart monitor beeping behind me and breathing apparatus on the other side of the bed. I was holding his hand carefully, yet firmly. His heart was in a slow rhythm but his breathing was uneasy.

It was a quarter past ten and as I looked up, to see Carlisle's face, I wished the bruises and cuts – that were everywhere – would vanish somehow.

But my wish went to waste: the result of my selfishness was still there. He looked that way because, above all, I hadn't been able to express the insane, chest crushing love I felt for this man.

I planted a lingering kiss on his hand and whispered another 'I'm sorry' against his skin, with that I lied my head beside his belly and, finally, fell asleep.

**X-X-X-X-X**

The days started to pass, eventually. Slowly, but still passed. Elizabeth and I would relay our nights with Carlisle, but I went to see him everyday; even when I'd eventually feel sick or nauseated.

Although some doctors didn't believe he could hear me, I talked to Carlisle every single day. I updated him on the news, told him about my day, about Edward and then I'd just tell him what was the last song I heard on my way to see him.

'Carlisle.' I took a deep breath. 'I don't really know if you can hear me, but I believe you do.' _Beep…beep_. I grabbed his hand and placed a kiss on it. 'I love you, and I wish you were okay.' I sighed. '…and I have something really important to tell you. Carlisle I think I…'

_Knock, knock, knock. _

'It's open.'

'Miss Platt?' came Dr. Rizzi's voice. 'Can I come in?'

'Hello doctor, please, take a seat.' I smiled at him.

'Miss Platt, I actually came to talk to you.' Something in his voice made me let go of Carlisle's hand and turn around fully to face him.

'Yes?'

'We're all very worried about Carlisle's situation, after all, it's been two months and nothing about his condition changed.' I blinked a couple of times. 'And, well, by now he should've showed at least one reaction to something.'

I smiled. 'There's no problem doc, I don't mind waiting. I'll wait for him to wake up as long as I have to.' His eyes were, suddenly, filled with pity.

'I'm sorry Esme, but… this isn't about _how long_ is it gonna take for him to wake up, it's about _if_ he'll ever wake up again.'

**x-x-x-**

**A/N: Hey! it's me! Yeah, I'm alive! Well, it's been four months and I'm very sorry. I have a really good excuse! I got into college! and... well I wasn't really supposed to be writing this tonight, for I have four test and three essays for next week... and I didn't even start... and all my grades are low! SHIT! anyways, that's why the chap is short.. and because you'll have a big suprise for the next one! tell me what you think. **

**if it's good/if it's sad/ if I suck/ if you 'don't ever wanna read this shit again'/ if you 'wana read it right now, don't care about your grades'/if my spelling and grammar suck (probably true, and I'm sorry for that!)/... whatever you got to tell me! **

**Love you guys. Fat Xs and Os for you!**

**-Cami!**


	17. in between hospitals and cradles

**The charactors belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**.**

**.**

"No, I mean, you're not truly wanting me to believe Carlisle will not wake again, now are you?"

"Esme, we have to be realistic, he hasn't shown any improvement in his state, and even if he does wake up, only 10% of the people who get out of such a long coma recover completely.'' I couldn't accept that, my brain refused to take the information in; I started to get desperate.

"This can't be true, he'll... he'll wake up. Please! Please, don't say this, he's going to be fine!" I started to cry. Doctor Rizzi put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Esme, but you need to know the truth and be ready if it does happen." With that, he left the room.

I sat beside Carlisle's bed again, crying into my hands. I looked at him, most bruises had faded away by now, but he had a scar on his forehead, near his eyebrow. I took his hand again.

"Darling, please, please, hear me. You have to get better, you _have _to wake up." _Beep. Beep. _"Carlisle, I need you." I put his hand on my stomach. "_We _ need you. Dearest, I'm pregnant. We need you. Your baby needs you! Carlisle…" I trailed off and cried, but smiling in between my tears. "Yes dear…"I giggled. "A child, our own baby. You have to get better soon, so you can watch him or her grow up. Please, God, please." _Beep. Beep._

_._

_._

_._

Elizabeth and Edward were delighted with my pregnancy, but the three of us were sad with the thought that Carlisle might not get to meet him or her. I had already tried to delete that thought, but it always came back. Edward Jr. was in a state of bliss with the news of his first nice. He'd decided it'd be a girl

"I'll take so much care of her! And I'll protect her from everything, and I'll play with her, and never, ever, let her get hurt with anything!" He said to me. "Can we name her Sophia? Carlisle loves that name!" I smiled down at him.

"Of course, dear, he told me once he loves that name very much." he, suddenly, looked worried.

"Esme, do you think my brother will wake up before she's born?" I felt tense, but tried not to show Edward.

"I'm sure he will, he won't want to miss her birth, now will he?" Edward seemed relieved with that. But I felt terrible, I hadn't thought about it in weeks.

.

.

.

I started arranging the baby's room; I'd use the guest room in the apartment. I found out I was expecting a girl, as Edward had said over and over. We were all very happy with that. I had the room painted a light yellow, with a rainbow and draws of Noah's ark around her cradle. A white rocking chair on the corner, her wardrobe.

All my friend's insisted in organizing a baby shower, and I agreed. Even Reneé came, bringing Bella with her. I got lots of beautiful presents and was very thankful for all my loving friends and cousins.

.

.

.

My six month belly made it hard for me to sleep at the hospital with Carlisle, so I went during the day and Elizabeth slept there.

"Hey baby, our little daughter is kicking a lot. She's very happy whenever I sing to her and I always tell her about you. She can't wait to meet us. And I can't wait to meet her." I kissed his hand. "You should wake up soon, so you can also meet her."

I spent the afternoon with Carlisle at the hospital and went home early, for I had an appointment with the pediatrician in the other day. I looked at my belly in the mirror.

"You're gonna be so loved, So. You already are. And your daddy is gonna wake up soon enough, I can feel it."

.

.

.

"Well Esme, here I have your exams, and I'm very happy to say you and your baby are just fine. She's growing according to what's expected, all the organs are functioning normally, she's perfect!"

"Oh doctor, I'm so glad to hear this! Thank you. And what about the deliver?"

"Well, she's expected to be delivered around May 22nd. But you might need a C section, cause she might be too big by then."he said smiling.

"Good, thank you very much doctor." His smile faded a bit as he asked me about Carlisle. "He's shown a little bit of improvement doctor, he's already reacting to stimulations." We all were relieved with that fact, but still, Carlisles' improvement was much smaller than the expected. I tried not think about it.

Once I left the clinic, I went straight to the hospital to tell Carlisle and Elizabeth the good news. I was surprised to find his room empty. "Excuse me," I asked to a nurse passing by, who I happened to know. "Do you know where might be Carlisle?"

"Oh, he was transferred to the ICU for he was responding to some stimulations and the doctors wanted to improve the treatment, we all want Doctor Cullen back."she smiled weakly at me.

"Thank you!" I rushed to the ICU room to find two doctors near Carlisle's bed and his mother a little bit distant.  
"Elizabeth, what's going on?"

"They're doing exams to check again if he might have sequels… _if _he wakes up." Her voice weak.

"He'll be fine! Just like Sofia is" I smiled. She tried to grin

"She's fine?"

"Perfect, deliver's provided to May 22nd!"

.

.

.

April was passing too quickly, first thing I knew we were in May the 1st. My belly was huge, Sofia was fine, Carlisle a much better; the doctors were saying he might wake up soon.

I was in my bathroom applying mascara when I got the call.

"Esme! He woke up! Carlisle is awake and talking to us! We told him he'll be a daddy and he's demanding to see you!" Elizabeth's voice was blissful. And so was I!

I rushed with the rest of my makeup. My Carlisle was finally awake! He was fine, I couldn't define the great feelings passing through me as I ran fast as I could to get ready!

"We're gonna see Daddy, So! You'll hear his voice for the first time!" I said, laughing with so much joy as I washed my hands. I dried them and reached in the drawer for a pin to tie my hair up and leave. Then, everything happened way to fast:

I slipped on the wet floor and tried to grab everything I could reach not to hurt Sophia on the way down, but it all went to waste, my hand lost its grip on the sink and I fell with my back to the ground.

.

.

.

**Hello! It's been quite a while, I know, and I'm sorry it took me so long to update. So, what's new since I last checked in here? I'm in college, Federal University, one of the best in my state. I'm taking Forestry Engeneering. My parents decided to have a new baby, so I have yet another younger sister, she's one year old now, and my middle sister's seven. I have a bf and we've been together for 11 months now and he's my best friend. I guess that's pretty much it.  
****I hope everyone is doing fine- that is, if you're still there to read this- and I promise I won't take so long to update this anymore. We're heading to Room's end, actually.  
****I have the intention of editing all prior chapters, but not until I do this with my other fan fiction, Chasing Pavements, so it might take a little while. I hope my English has improved in the past two years, and I hope you liked what I wrote. I missed writing so so much!  
****Well, that's it, don't forget to review you guys!**

**Love, C's Fave Patient **


	18. Sophia

**The characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Except for Sophia, she's mine. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pain. Excruciating pain. I was sweating a lot too. I felt confused, not sure about where I was; All I knew is that I could hear the sound of an ambulance and people around me speaking, in hurried voices, about 'getting fast to the hospital or she'll lose the baby'. My baby! Oh God, my Sophia was in danger!

My eyes flew open and I looked around trying to ask for help. Trying to tell them to just cut me open and take Sophia out at once, if that's what they had to do to save her. I raised a hand with some effort and the woman seating beside me took it firmly and assured me everything would be fine.

''You're in an ambulance heading to the hospital dear, you'll have to deliver your baby right away, but don't worry, everything will alright.'' I closed my eyes again and started praying silently. _Please, Father, don't let anything bad happen to my baby. Take me, if you have, but spare Sophia, please._

We arrived at the hospital and I was soon taken to a surgery room. I was feeling like I might explode. _'She's bleeding, I need a general anesthesia right away!' _I heard the doctor say.

''Doctor!'' I called trying not to sound too hoarse. ''I'll be knocked out during my first child's birth?!''

''Esme…'' I realized it was Drew, a friend of Carlisle. ''You are bleeding a lot, we need to take you down so it'll be faster for us to take Sophia out, find and stop the bleeding.'' I nodded desperately. I wanted to see my baby.

My baby, I had to see her. _Pinch. _Sophia, I had to hold her in my arms.  
And then, before I realized it, I blacked out.

.

.

.

When I woke up I was a little dizzy and when I put my hands on my belly I realized So wasn't in there anymore.

''Sophia!'' I exclaimed looking around the hospital room. My mother and father were there. And so were Carlisle's parents and Edward. They had really weird expressions on their faces. A mix of an utter happiness and a little bit of sadness they were failing to hide. ''Where is she?!'' I asked starting to worry.

''She's okay my dear, she's in the nursery going through some exams, she'll be back here soon.'' My mother said smiling slightly. 'She's healthy, strong and _beautiful.' _

''Okay and Carlisle? Where is he?'' I heard someone clear their throat beside me. When I looked to my right side I spotted my beloved seating on a wheel chair. ''Carlisle!'' I gasped. He was _right there_ staring at me with his perfect green eyes. Way too skinny, looking like someone who had been beat up, big, deep purple circles under his eyes. But he looked as happy as someone who'd just seen their first child for the first time.  
''My love.'' It was Carlisle's voice that alerted me that something was _definitely _wrong.

''What is going on here?'' I asked, angry, for they were hiding something from me.

''Baby, we need to talk. Mom, Dad, would you mind to take Edward outside?'' With that, not only Carlisle's parents and bother left the room, but my parents also got out.

I knew that, whatever was wrong, it would be bad. ''Please, is something wrong with our child?'' I asked, slightly desperate.

''No Es, nothing is wrong with _her._'' The way he said made me feel relieved, but curious, what was wrong with _me?_. ''You had a terrible bleeding before and during the parturition because you fell. While trying to stop it, accidentally one of your fallopian tubes was smashed and, it was found out the other one was broken. Both of them had to be cauterized.'' He gave me a little while to think. Process the information. And then, it hit me.

''Oh no!'' I breathed out. ''It means I, it means we can't…'' he looked as sad as one could be and nodded. I started crying. ''Carlisle, that is terrible, oh no!'' With a lot of effort, Carlisle got up from his wheel chair and sat beside me on the bed, holding me.

''I'm so sorry my love. So, so sorry.''

.

.

.

I'd stopped crying when they – finally- brought my Sophia to my arms. By holding her, I was able to forget all the sadness I'd felt several minutes ago. Having my child in my arms made me feel like I was in heaven, it was indescribable happiness. Pure bliss.

She was _beautiful. _Her bright green eyes –unlike most babies that have pale blue eyes as newborns- were big and round as she stared, innocently, as me. Her hair was a ginger tone that was exquisite.  
My heart skipped a beat as her tiny little hand grabbed my indicator finger.

''Hello little one. How do you do today?'' she looked at me as if she was paying attention. ''I love you so much.'' I said in low voice, planting a light kiss her forehead. ''I love you.''

.

.

.

The weeks passed quickly and having Carlisle back at home and Sophia in my arms was the best thing in the world. We were a happy family now.  
I didn't even feel like complaining about the sleepless nights that came along with the baby.  
Carlisle was recovering quickly and Sophia growing healthily.  
Carlisle got back to work about three months after he got out of the hospital. He had recovered completely. Everyone was impressed by that, it was almost a miracle.

.

.

.

About eight months after Sophia was born, Carlisle and I decided to move from our apartment into a house, where So would have space to run and grow happy and healthy.  
We moved into a two story house, with four bedrooms and a big backyard. In our first night at the new house, after Sophia was, peacefully, asleep in her room, Carlisle took my hand and guided me to our balcony.

''I never had a chance to properly ask you this, but, now that we are living as a family and raising our child together, and I'm back to work, you'll be back soon, I was… you know… I was wondering if maybe you would like to…'' He seemed worried about something, and stopped talking, nervous.

''What is it Carlisle?'' I asked, holding back a smile.

''I don't know what you'll think. Maybe you'll find it silly, but I do think it's the best thing to do, you know? Not only because of Sophia, but because I've always wanted this, since our relationship got serious.''

''What have you always wanted?'' I smiled, already knowing what he'd say. Carlisle reached into his pocket and got down on one knee.

''Esme, will you marry me?'' I laughed and smiled widely at him. Letting a couple of happiness tears out I said '_'Yes, absolutely.''_

As we kissed, holding each other, Carlisle looked deep into my eyes. ''I love you Esme. I love you very much!''

''I love you too my dear. With all my heart.'' Then Sophia started crying, and I ran to her room to nurse her back to sleep.

.

.

.

**Hey, okay, so the next chapter will be DAM DAM DAM DAM: THE LAST ONE! hahaha I'm finally almost done with Room and I'm happy with it.  
****I hope you guys liked the chapter. It was written pretty quickly actually, I sat down around 7pm and here it is :D  
****Well, anyways, just IN CASE someone didn't get what happned to Esme after the parturition; when her fallopian tubes where cauterized it means she can't have babies anymore for the ovums can't travel to her uterus anymore.  
Also, I'm almost 100% sure Carlisle probably would not recover completely from the coma, but, WELL fanFICTION, so he did. Well, let me know what you guys think! I am really excited to post the last chapter! **

**Love you guys, Cami**

**oooooh, ps: I wrote a Tinkerbell fanfic. (I know, I know, a 19 year old girl writing tinkerbell stuff, how pathetic is that) buuuuuut anywaaaaay, I would really like to ask you guys to give it a chance and read. It is about Lord Milori and Queen Clarion, I just loved that couple when I watched Secret Of The Wings. Anyway, go there, read it, leave a review. Whatever thing you do will make my day! :)**

**ooooh, pps: I really wanna thank Cris.P.C and the person who reviewed as 'Guest' for the cute reviews and for encouraging me to keep up the work in this. Really, just all of you guys who just stuck with me till now. From the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU. All of you!**


End file.
